


Family Portrait

by rxscxls



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxscxls/pseuds/rxscxls
Summary: Hanbin was diagnosed with Persistent Müllerian Duct Syndrome or PMDS, a sexual disorder where he has a fully functioning female reproductive organs and that how his life turned upside down or maybe not..
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 25
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna try MPREG cuz Hanbinie pregnant is cute....

It has been nine years since Hanbin discovered that he had a rare disorder called Persistent Müllerian Duct Syndrome or PMDS, and to make it simple let's just say he got himself a fully functioning womb and uterus.. He was only fourteen then..

He's been in New York for the past seven years and a working student with scholarship before he decided he want a child of his own because why not..??

But if he's going to be brutally honest,being in a foreign faraway country without friends and family and dealing with life in general on the daily he thinks he's going to lose it and then one day he saw a little girl running around the park while happily being chased by he supposed to be her mother got him thinking of the possibilities.. He just knew right there and then he want one for himself, he want his own child and the realization hit him like a straight slap in the face.. He has no husband nor a boyfriend to make that happen, heck he's never even been kissed in his lifetime well except his mother's smooching his cheek every morning until it gets irritating or the peck his sister Hanbyul would give him whenever she feels like doing it but other than that Hanbin has zero experience..

The thought of having his own child didn't left his head everyday and to feed on his curiosity he did a plenty of research about his condition but most of the informations available on the internet is pretty much of what he's learned from his regular visit with their family physician.. nothing much that he knows about, he still needs to seek for a professional opinion for better knowledge on what to do or what not..

Hanbin proceeds with his life studying and working at the same time.. He's pretty well off, he doesn't even need to work or get onto any scholarship program to get into College but he chose to do things according to his own accord, his parent are always been supportive despite of their never ending worries about him specially his condition but he is indeed persistent..

He don't want to be treated indifferently that's why he chose to pursue a new life abroad and here he is in the busy center of NYC venturing on his freedom and in-dependency but at the same time grounding himself from any distractions of bad influences be it the people or vices such as cigarettes, drugs or alcohol..And being the responsible person that he is instead of wasting his time meeting people,attending parties nor getting connections from various clubs, groups and all related stuff he continue to get more job whether tutoring,babysitting to being barista,a service crew at TGI's or even an assistant to a designer boutique, he even tried photography and fell inlove with it..

and since he has taken for granted his privilege of being young,wild and free he saved himself a hefty amount of money that his parents know nothing about.. in just a year and a half he was able to buy himself a two bedroom apartment in the heart of NYC.. Twoyears later he finally owned a little studio gallery as he also started learning to paint and would want to exhibit his artworks one day but he will never leave photography it's his first love..

Every year or much more like every season Hanbin thinks his hobbies and interests drastically changes too like the weather..

Now he's twenty three with a cute son he named Bugz although he thinks bunnies are ugly and annoying creatures cuz they just couldn't stay still and much more to his amusement, his son is twice as much energetic He don't know how that happen since he's from a family of calm and collected ones.. Those people that prefers to stay in one corner minding their own business and socializing with people is not a priority but rather find sleeping more interesting than making friends or starting a conversation.. Aside from that his cute mini me is taking after him from his full heart shape lips, his uneven dimples, even his aristocratic nose and his big black pupils similar to dolls, sometimes he couldn't help but think he definitely has a beautiful genes and all thanks to his parents..

Hanbin just finished packing their luggage's and its past one in the morning, He's been so busy with his studio gallery that he only managed to packthe last minute making sure everything necessary were not forgotten or left behind.. They're going home, back to Seoul for the first time since he left and also the very first for his son.. He's really excited but at the same time he's conflicted, he don't know how his parents are going to react when he says they're not going to live with them because he already rented an apartment..It's been two years since they last saw their grandchild when they visited for Christmas and his mom has been really vocal about wanting to spend more time with their cute little Bugz..

He's exhausted and drain almost dragging his feet to their bed where his little angel is sleeping peacefully..his heart swells at the sight joining his baby, smiling at himself and thanking the gods silently for the most wonderful blessing given to him.. Proud of himself knowing he can actually love another person more than his self and that's his son..

_**"Babba loves you somuch sweetheart.."** _Hanbin utter kissing the top of his sleeping son's head and snuggling to him like he always does until he lull himself to sleep without him realizing it due to exhaustion, but despite of the physical drain he's been putting himself into Hanbin still sleeps with a smile on his face accompanied by his charming uneven dimples cuddled with his ball of rainbows and sunshine.. Even their sleeping position and habits are similar or rather identical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute little Bugz and his fan boys and MOMBIN getting robbed LOL..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for waiting too long @iahmdelcano

**a tiny reminder, prepare yourselves for baby talks and R(or L) is W hewe cuz Baby Bugz said so 😂😂**

🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰

Hanbin and Bugz are already awake even before the sun rises all thanks to his busy body son.. Another thing he wonders and still wondering is the ability of the toddler to wake up super early every morning (when he is such a heavy sleeper himself) demanding for a morning walk except today they couldn't since they have to catch a flight..a good breakfast right after were shared by the father and son before they get themselves ready to leave their apartment..

**_"Did you bid your goodbye's sweetheart..??"_ **Hanbin inquired guiding his son out of their room and heading for the door.

_**"Bye bye house i be back pwomise.."**_ The adorable toddler cooed giggling holding his pillow blanket bear.

_**"Babba we be back wight..??"** _He ask expectantly staring at his father with those puppy doll eyes..

_**"Ofcourse sweetheart we'll come back.. Why, are you gonna miss your room and all your toys..??"** _

_**"Aha..but, but woose going to tay cay of the house Babba..?? it be sad cuz we not home.."** _The three years old Bugz voicing out,his worries are evident in his face taking the matter seriously.. They've never been away, his 3 beautiful years of existence were wonderfully spent in their apartment, his Babba's studio gallery, at the boutique and recently at the Nursery school..

Hanbin crouched down leveling his child's eyes cupping both his son's plump rosy cheeks and smiling at him lovingly..

_**"Auntie Hayi will stay here while we're away.. She will take care of everything for us.. How's that sound for you sweetheart..??"** _

_**"M'kay Babba.... But, but will she tay cay of my twoys too..?? i don't want them wonewy.."** _

_**"How about we call aunt Hayi and ask her to take care of your toys for you..??"** _

_**"Yes pwease Babba..??"** _

" _ **Alright let's call aunt Hayi first before we leave..**_ (fishing out his phone on the back pocket of his jeans, Bugz inmediately scoots closer snuggling to him as he dials his bestfriends number.. the pair look at each other and playfully making faces while waiting for the call to connect..After three rings Hayi speak..

_**"Snapchat Bin i want to see my favorite Godchild.."**_ She said demandingly before dropping the call..The two look at each other with both wide eyes and giggle before complying to Hayi's demand.. Bugz is already wheezing excitedly.

The call consist of Hanbin barely saying hello before Bugz take over meticulously telling Hayi his so called requests while pleading to her adorably and she don't have the heart to say no to all his whims but in return Hayi ask him to take good care of his Babba since she's not going to be around to do the job.. The two had an agreement that Hanbin was excluded out and when the latter insist to know they both said its a secret he shouldn't know outcasting him almost immediately.

🐰🐥

After their almost an hour snapchat the father and son duo bid their goodbye to their apartment and headed straight to the Airport an hour earlier before their flight..

Bugz is a well mannered and well behave child, he knows when and where he can be naughty or nice, He likes people and having conversation with everyone, he say's hi to anyone he meets or come across with and people adores him for that.. Nothing like his father could nor would venture to.. opposite to his child Hanbin is allergic to people that's why he only had Hayi for a friend.. and it wasn't easy for the latter to win his heart over.. It took a lot of patience and seven years of effort..

They're already settled on their plane seat when a guy in hoodie all geared up with mask, a binie and a snapback inside his hoodie takes the unoccupied seat beside them.. the little kid's curiosity kicks in instantly.. studying the guy's look..

_**"Ahm esyuse me..?? why you weawing mask aw you sick mistew..??"**_ He inquired ardently gaining the guy's attention, already smiling beneath his mask. 

_**"Sweetheart..?? What did Babba tell you about strangers..??"** _

_**"Dwon't twalk to stwangews.. Dwon't bothew them and owways wisten to Babba....** _(the 3 years old recited but he wouldn't back down easily until he wins his argument) _**But, but Babba he wooks nice.... I pwomise Bugz won't make noise.. I will speak weally weally soft.... And Babba Bugz woves you wide as the sky.. Do you wove me too..??"** _He ask trying to pursuade his father, he's only three but he already know how to work his charm specially to his father.. He has a way with words it's scary how at a young age he can already be devious. 

_**"I love you so much too sweetheart.."**_ Kissing his son by the forehead. 

_**"How much..??"** _He cutely probe studying his Babba's facial expression, the stranger watches quietly, amused of how the father and son deal with each other's argument and come to terms with their resolves. He find it fascinating how strong willed the toddler can be considering he only wants to have a conversation and will do whatever it takes to get things his way without having to throw tantrums but rather hoaxung his father by using simple logics.. To say the least Donghyuk is impressed, it actually reminds him of someone he hadn't seen for years.. 

_**"As wide as the sky Love.."**_ Hanbin uttered looking at his son lovingly.. 

_**"Then can Bugz pway with mistew now Babba pwease..????"** _And Hanbin doesn't have the heart to say no to that.. 

_**"I'm sorry he really talks a lot i hope it doesnt bother you..??"** _

_**"Its alright i love kids.."** _The stranger assured him lowering his mask down to his chin. 

_**"Weally..???? Bbabba woves kids too but, but i dwon't have bwothews ow sistews.."** _

_**"Oh is that so.?? do you mind to tell me why..??"** _

_**"Ahm no, mecause you haven't towd me you'we name.. We'we not friends yet Mistew...."**_ Cute little Bugz replied making the stranger laugh that got Hanbin smiling too, He don't know why he got such a social butterfly for a son but he's glad Bugz is growing a lot more like him but not quite similar, the kid loves conversation and loves to interact.. He (Bugz) too gives that energy where people ends up adoring him.. Opposite to Hanbin his son is a people's magnet.

Hanbin and the stranger named Donghyuk starts warming up to each other all thanks to Bugz the two older guys get to know more about each other, like what they do, what they like and random things like, food, music and adulting which isn't a common topic normally Hanbin would associate himself to.

He don't know how they ended up talking about apartments and moving until the younger straight forwardly offer his own saying he got a free room big enough to accommodate him and his baby, he also learned that the younger is currently living with four guys two of them were together and the other two are still single giving him a playful meaningful look that he immediately hush with " **No, i'm completely perfect with my future man"** smiling towards his already sleeping son between them..

🐰🐥

Fourteen hours of flight is long enough for Hanbin and Donghyuk to establish a blossoming friendship, he's never really had a guy friend before and he never thought he'd finally gain himself one just because of a uncomfortable plane seat.. Donghyuk is all smiles and sunshine, a ray of sunlight.. he has such a bright personality and light aura that Hanbin is getting more and more fond of him.. It's crazy how he's actually so comfortable with the younger that he shared how he conceived his baby.. He told him in full details all his truth that he swore to carry to his grave.. He whole heartedly trusted Donghyuk a little too much but he didn't regret every bit of it..

It's barely ten the next morning when their plane landed in Seoul.. Hanbin's parents has no idea yet that he's already back in Korea.. He purposely didn't mention it because he's determined to have their own place since he's still undecided whether to stay for good or return to New York after a month or two.. Who knows, he might actually find a reason to stay this time..finger's crossed.

🐰🐥

Shock is a understatement from everyone waiting for Donghyuk when he walks out of the Arrivals carrying a super cute toddler peppering him kisses all over his cheek while he's happily giggling that he didn't even noticed a set of four eyes gawking at them..

_**"Did he impreganate someone that we don't know about..??"** _A frowning JU-NE nonchalantly ask to no one in particular.

**_"I don't know man, you tell me he's your boyfriend afterall.."_ **ChanU replied watching Donghyuk's interaction with a cute toddler clung to him adorably and noticed a beautiful bleach hair guy that is now talking and trying to get the kid's attention.. 

_**"Did he cheat on me..??"** _

_**"Don't ask us.. Ask him.."** _Jinan responded just as curious and confused as everybody else.. But he's more curious with the good looking guy beside Donghyuk. 

" ** _Sweetheart why don't you come down and let Dadda have a little break..?? You've been all over him since we landed and you're heavy.."_** Hanbin cooed but to no avail. 

" _ **Am not fat Babba.."**_

_**"Kim Jihan...."** _He called in a firm serious tone, a tone he rarely use but always been effective but maybe not today. 

_**"But, but Bugz feet aw tiyed Babba.... i want cawwy.."** _He whined in a cute pout trying to charm his way with his father..

Hanbin sighed defeatedly as his son's eyes starts to tear up.. The two elder's shared a look..

_**"I'm so sorry Dong, he's never been this difficult before.."** _

_**"Hey its alright.. I don't mind, maybe he's still processing to his new environment.. i think he's a little frightened, he's so used to people soeaking English and suddenly he's here everyone speaks differently.. I'll carry him.."** _Donghyuk said certainty evident on his face even if he's smiling brightly.. 

_**"But he's heavy i'll take him.."** _Hanbin insist trying to take his son from the younger but baby Bugz tighten his hold around the guy's neck as he cutely whines. 

_**"It's really fine hyung just help me with my luggage please..??"** _

_**"I really don't know what i'll do without you.."** _Hanbin uttered, grateful but still embarrassed.. It's not like they've known each other that long to be so dependable to the younger and he don't want to take advantage of the latter's kindness.. 

" _ **Hm, you can't fall inlove with me hyung.."**_ Donghyuk tease that hit Hanbin blushing like a teenager.. He don't even know what to feel about it and worse he don't know how he should react.. He's never flirted all his life unless cat's and dogs are included. 

_**"I won't silly...."**_ He almost stummered and diverted his attention back to their luggage cart hoping the topic would end there cuz he's embarrassed himself more than enough for the day. 

_**"Let's get going my friends are here and i can't wait for you to meet them.."** _The younger stated happily, cute little Bugz nuzzled to him with his tiny hands securely lock around his neck clinging on to him like his entire world depends on it. Hanbin's heart swells in a different kind of warmth, he's never seen his son like this with somebody else before, hence someone they just met, his pride as a father delighted something in him that tells him he's doing the whole parenting right, that he's actually good at it.. But looking back to the now inseparable duo Hanbin couldn't help questioning himself **am i really doing a good job or i'm actually so bad at it..??**

That maybe his son is this clingy to DongHyuk because its always just been the two of them, that maybe his son is longing for other company, that maybe he unknowingly isolated his child that causes him to behave differently this time.. For a moment Hanbin is conflicted, He's a first time parent, a single one at that.. moreover an introvert and an extremely unsociable person.. a lowkey anti-people person.

🐰🐥

His trails of thoughts got interrupted when Donghyuk beams excitedly waving his free hand ahead of them Hanbin turns his head and four gorgeous men are now walking towards their direction, one guy in particular is eyeing him like he just stole someone's boyfriend and ready to murder him, or he could've been doing it in his head.. who knows..??

The second shortest guy has a smile from ear to ear painted on his beautiful face, almost running to get to them as quick as he can and immeditiately greeted them warmly with his ajusshi style Welcome Back to Seoul cheer in full enthusiasm.. Hanbin can never relate.

_**"Hyung.... Long time no see.."** _Donghyuk greeted mirroring the guy's excitement.. They shared a hug squeezing cute little Bugz in the process, the kid looks astonish from the interaction his wide doll eyes speaks confusion and curiosity, he's never seen people this loud and happy just by seeing each other before.. it's a culture shock for a toddler who's never even come across with the word culture in his life.

Soon after the three men that took their precious time walking like any normal person(cough YunHyeong*) would joined them.. Welcoming Donghyuk (along with Bugz) with hugs and a small hello, how have you been, we miss you a lot here and there while Hanbin just watch on the sidelines amusely.. Must be so good to have a lot friends he thought and smiled nonchalantly..

Hanbin got introduced right after, they exchange greetings and to his surprise the two shorter guys gave him a hug too, he's taken aback but it feels nice, he thinks he'd be glad to do it again next time if it's with them, the taller guy that looks like a drama Chaebol seemed hesitant but he as well timidly went for a side hug, Hanbin think he's cute, a baby giant and lastly the guy named Junhoe who's been giving him the creeps and chills just nods at him not even sparing a glance but he didn't take it to heart maybe he's also just as reserve as him he figured or maybe not.

All of them are also introduced to the main star, Kim Jihan but prefers his pet name Bugz with the Z not S as he claimed it giving every one a fist bump except for Junhoe saying **"i dwont think he wikes me yet.."** gaining a series of laughter from everyone well again except the subject himself who just petted the toddler's head for acknowledgement and off they go..

🐰🐥

Hanbin once again is stunned,thrilled even seeing the limo waiting for them giving Donghyuk a questioning look, the younger nodded in confirmation with glee as if saying **yes hyung they're super extra like that** without having to voice those words out.

Cute little Bugz however looks rather amused, his big expressive eyes twice double the size..

_**"Babba wook its a giant centwepewde...."** _He exclaimed pointing at the limo with his doll eyes fixed towards his father who's nodding happily, humoring his child that is now full of excitement.. It still amazes him how kids effortlessly express every emotions unlike him who doesn't even know how to show his own feelings.. He just knows right now the love of his life is really happy, and he's happy..

_**"Oh i see someone's excited here...."**_ Jinan cooed teasingly, side eyeing the toddler still being carried by Donghyuk.. the kid let out his super cute giggles infecting everyone even the always no reaction JU-NE snickers..

_**"Aw we widing it..??"** _He innocently ask looking at Donghyuk with his beautiful doll eyes (where anyone who look would get lost on them) expectantly..

_**"We will if our Bugz want to, what do you think..??"** _Dong mused ready to give whatever the toddler wants, willing to spoil him to his heart's content. 

_**"A want, a want Dadda.... pwease..??"** _

_**"Should we ask for Babba's permission first..??"** _

_**"Aha.."**_ Bugz nodded playing Donghyuk's necklace with his fingers. 

_**"Babba, will you pwease let Bugz wide the giant centwepewde pwetty pwease..??"** _Bugz pleads his cute little palm are clasp rubbing them together as he plea and charming his father with his beautiful eyes that's fluttering constantly,a grown habit he learned himself that he fully knows always works its magic.. the guys are completely inlove with him in no time.. The three years old definitely knows how to appeal and take advantage of his many charms.. Everyone's sold right there and then.

_**"Babe, i want a cute baby Bugz too..**_ (Jinan demands with high hopes in his eyes, clinging to his towering boyfriend who's always willing to pamper him but maybe not this time) _**Let's go home and impregnate me i don't care what position just make me pregnant.."**_ The older insist as if its actually doable getting unintentionally drag since his boyfriend walks in big pace that his shorter legs had to keep up as they all get into the limo one after the other.. 

_**"That i would do babe but first get yourself a vagina with a fully functioning womb and uterus then i'll make you twins.."** _ChanU responded as a matter of factly making the older pout but let the younger guide him inside the car Yun and JU-NE trailing behind them, the food is not even a problem.. 

_**"Excuse your language's please we have a child here incase y'all forgot.."** _Yunhyeong scolding the bickering couple.. Gladly Donghyuk had Bugz' ears covered with a headset (Hanbin handed earlier) that's currently playing FisherPrice lullaby.

_**"Don't mind them they're a couple of idiots But don't tell them i said that Jinan hyung is pretty sensitive.."** _Donghyuk informed Hanbin as they're last to head inside the limo, cute little Bugz still holding onto his neck like a baby koala who couldn't wait to explore the ride to their new home.. 

🐰🐥

On their way to their apartment the guys interrogated Hanbin, and for the first time he felt actually comfortable with this people like they've known each other for years when they literally just met, they ask about how he and Donghyuk met and how they end up to be living with all of them from there on.. 

They shared stories and helpful information to get to know each other deeper, even numbers were exchanged in between bickers and banters.. a lot of teasing and laughter makes their conversation interesting and fun, not long after the busy body toddler is sound asleep in his Babba's arms.. 

Hanbin love watching his ball of joy sleeping, it's that moment where he can ponder about things that relates both to their future.. And how he's forever grateful to have a child in his current life.. He may not experience the romance and being love by another person he's alright.. He'll just shower his son with all the love in the world he can give to him.. 

As he watch his child sleeping he's not aware everyone's attention is on him, on them father and son, such a beautiful sight to not pay attention to.. Jinan, Yun and Dong, the three softies even took photos of them, they just couldn't help admiring how lovely they are at that very moment. 

They arrive after half an hour later, cute little Bugz still on a slumber comfortably nuzzled in his Babba's chest. 

The guy immediately exited the limo to help them with their luggages and Hanbin noticed how Donghyuk low-key pulled back JU-NE before he could make it out of the car door, the guy being a little confuse gave the latter a questioning look and Donghyuk just quietly leans over and kiss him on his lips with a smile in his face when he pulls away.. JU-NE didn't see it coming but he as well couldn't hide his smile right after pulling the older into one tight hug, a kiss on top of the latter's head as he whispers **I MISS YOU SO MUCH.**

Hanbin connected the dots and smile, now he realized why JU-NE has been giving him murdering glares from earlier, it's a little misunderstanding but he completely understand.. He would've acted out too if he's in the younger's position.. For a minute he's envious, it must've been nice to have someone so possessive of you, someone that gets jealous whenever they see other people tries to be nice with you.. He suddenly felt like he's really missing out, JU-NE look up to his direction, he's still watching them in awe but he didn't mean to seem invasive. 

**_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to look.."_ **Hanbin apologise, He just feel the need to explain to avoid further misunderstanding.. 

_**"He's mine hyung.."** _JU-NE uttered still embracing Donghyuk and finally he smiles at Hanbin, Donghyuk easily picks up on the situation and giggles at how annoyingly cute his boyfriend is.. 

_**"YAH, are y'all staying there for good..?? NAWA.... We got tons to do.. PALYI...."**_ An impatient Yun yelled from outside making the three laugh and out of the limo with cute little Bugz still in dreamland.. 

After they all settled, Hanbin learned that Yun is the assigned cook as he makes amazing food and everyone has their own house chores too.. 

🐰🐥

The apartment is a four story building including a rooftop floor that they claimed to be everybody's favorite spot cuz it has everything they all wanted in one, a garden of organic veggies and berries for Yun, a mini bar for Jinan and Dong, a little gym for JU-NE consists of a treadmill, weights and dumbles in different sizes, a pull up bar set up in one corner, boxing gloves and nunchucks hanging in one side, then there's an arcade consist of a pool table, pinball machine, dart board, a huge monitor for video games and a PS4 game console for ChanU and a decent size pool with jacuzzi plus deck chairs around it for skin dipping.. There's also musical instruments like drums, acoustic and bass guitars, a grand piano( that Hanbin don't know how they manage to put there unless they used a chopper which is probably possible for the guys learning how they can really be so extra) and a whole ass sound system and party lights too, he can only imagine what goes up there when the guys hang out.. He have yet to figure out himself sooner or later but there's noway he'll let his son up there without his supervision, Bugz is such a busy body now and as he grows he gets more adventurous, always wandering.. he barely keep up with his baby's energy and stamina. 

The third floor has three rooms mainly the owner Donghyuk and JU-NE's shared room, Jinan and ChanU's **"love den"** signage hanging on its door in a customized wooden plate with their name in cursive fonts on it and there's a dance studio on the opposite corner .. Donghyuk apparently is a renowned dancer and chereographer famous for his dance covers and his own chereography routine videos and some random vlogs but he's a full time Theatre performer doing Musicals and tours which is why he was in New York. 

The second floor has four rooms, two of it are bed rooms and the father and son are now occupying the largest room, another room was occupied by one of their friends that rarely stays they say cuz the guy loves to travel and hasn't showed for the past 3 years.. And the last room which is also another studio is actually his and one empty room that Jinan and Dong jokes about setting up as a playroom for Bugz that Hanbin politely declined but they really look determined that even ChanU and JU-NE offered to give a hand all they have to do is ask, Yun already volunteered to be in charge of baby sitting that earns him tons of teasing from the younger guys.. 

The ground floor consists of a beautiful French style kitchen in mixed pastel palletes, a mixture of wood and marbles divided by a long kitchen island with ten high stools in different shades of pastel colors where breakfast takes place Hanbin figured, His son loves colors he will be delighted when he see's it.. Then a gorgeous dining area is separated by an elegant mirrored wall and glass doors that consist of a twelve seater thick wood dining table roofed under a wodden trellis with beautiful ferns and vines that Hanbin learned to be a mixture of concord and muscat grapes gracefully crawling into the installed four frames in each corner with a beautiful wildflowers center piece accompanied by candle chandeliers while the outside walls that connects to the indoor kitchen is filled with imported climbing roses and contrasting to the vibrance and brightness of the main kitchen the outdoor Mediterranean style dining room gives out a romantic vibe that makes you feel like your somewhere in Spain, Morocco, Italy and Greece Hanbin's bucket listed places that he would love to bring his baby Bugz one day.. 

Aside from the kitchen is a massive white living room with huge sofa's and couches in bold colors such as lemon, fushia, torquoise and munsell scattered in the room, it's like a interpretation of the people living in the apartment, different in colours but goes well and blends perfectly together.. And Hanbin thinks he fits in like a blank canvass he's not sure if he's ready to get painted with different colors but he's not afraid to try besides he's no longer just living for himself, he got a son that is all sunshine and rainbows even after a storm.. And now they have new bunch friends, a new found family where they instantly fit in without even knowing.. 

Hanbin already feel so at home it's as if he gained five brother's instantly.. He never thought going back to Korea would be this rewarding, Right now he's convinced he did the right thing at the right perfect timing.. 

He can't wait to show and teach his son about their country, about their culture, their nationality about their real identity.. 

🐰🐥

Outdoor lunch was spent eventful and super fun.. Everybody's warmed up with each and everyone even JU-NE who's now looking like the beaming sun that Jinan best describes as **HE TOTALLY JUST GOT LAID AND NO ONE CAN TEL ME OTHERWISE** got Hanbin had to cover his son's ears for that, The oldest' claim gained a blushing Donghyuk hiding his face on his boyfriends back and a groaning in frustration Yun that again Jinan clarified to be a **"sexual frustration"** because the latter never dated and fully dedicated himself in the kitchen mastering different cuisines and honing his different skills from making scented candles to plant grafting and gardening that JU-NE and ChanU interpreted as his preparation of turning himself into a modern hermit that sooner or later will move to the wilderness and stays there for good.. That both their boyfriends agreed on making the subject go berserk on them.. 

_**"I'm betting all my dildo collections** _(Hanbin almost choke on a slice of cucumber the rst of the guys don't seem to mind those words tho' it must've been a normal topic for them) _**Yun is dying to swear or at least strangle on if us but he's trying his hardest to refrain himself because now we have cute little Bugz.."**_

_**"Hyung shut up and PLEASE..???? use filter and be very careful with your choice of words we have a baby HERE now.. Let's set us good examples.."**_ Yun with his usual nagging that the guys already get use to that for them it's just a normal occurrence by now. 

_**"Aww that's so cute of you too bad you want to die a hermit now I'm sad.."** _JU-NE sneered the offended Yun raised from his seat. 

_**"YAAH..!!!"** _He yelled frightening baby Bugz who immediately climbs up to his Babba's lap abandoning his own chair and hide hugging his father tightly.. Hanbin comforts him whispering its alright while rubbing his son's back soothingly.. Yun apologize that instant. 

_**"Talking about being good examples and yet he's the first one to throw a fit, I say DUALITY Song YunHyeong ajusshi.."** _ChanU taunting the older, the two maknae in particular loves teasing the older cuz he gives the best reaction everytime since they couldn't tease their own boyfriends, ChanU did once and got couched for a week, JU-NE being the bolder one sometimes still tease Donghyuk that always leads him to getting ignored for a month if Donghyuk is being a brat and the naughty duo learned their lesson from own experiences but being evils were part of their nature that couldn't be helped.. 

_**"You little ras_____"** _

_**"Oh oh oh oh.... Ajusshi we have a baby here remember..????"** _ChanU intervines, their banter snaps the toddlers attention back to them.

_**"Ajowshi..??"**_ Bugz repeated in his American accent.. everyone turns their heads towards the cutie pie that is now staring at his father looking very curious.. 

_**"Babba, what is ajowshi..??"** _

_**"Oh i know, I know.."** _A very excited ChanU interfered the toddler turns to him expectantly.. 

_**"Ajusshi is what you call to older men, like a married man that you just met.. Like uncle.."**_ He informed looking proud with his answer even his boyfriend is mirroring the expression plastered in his face at the moment but Yun looks unimpressed, Hanbin and Donghyuk were somehow sharing the same look on their faces not quite sure how to react that they even look at each other for a sec. 

_**"Ahjowshi is mawwied..??"**_ He ask turning towards Yun, his innocent question alone sent the guys into a laughing spree because of the irony of the situation.. Yun has always been single.. 

Later they figured familiar traces of someone they all know by heart, excluding the new part of the family Hanbin and cute little Bugz.. A moment of bliss and excitement takes place from the unexpected turn of events, Bobby is back unannounced but Hanbin and his son has yet to meet the said guy who's apparently residing just a door across them.. 

Everyone gave a brief introduction to the guy with their fair share of stories.. Hanbin really didn't pay much attention he just knows that there's another person that he will have to live with but he's more looking forward to learn how his child is going to adapt with their new environment, he already adore the new people around them, food is not even a problem.. He just hope that whatever awaits for them is something that could and would help him nurture his child and his well being.. 

Parenting and being a parent is still foreign for him let alone being a single parent in such uncommom circumstances while trying to raise his son normally.. There's no professionalism of being a parent, everyday and everything is a learning process from try and error but he's dedicated to it full time.. 

He learned and realized overtime that he can actually love somebody else more than himself, that being and having something uncommon within you doesn't make you less of the person that you already are.. 

Afternoon came and as much as they all don't want to part being on their twenties keeping up with a ball of sunshine's energy is physically exhausting, the couples retreated by pair for a nap which something they don't usually do but today was an exception.. Yun headed out to visit his grandparents a weekly thing he does religiously and that give Hanbin a alone time with his baby.. The father and son enjoyed a warm bathtub moment, a bonding they share ever since cute little Bugz was born and had grown into a habit.. Hanbin makes it a priority to always spend quality time with his child, making even the smallest detail counts, not wanting to miss even the slightest aspects and features as his baby grows up day by day.. 

🐰🐥

Dinner is as fun and festive as their lunch except that Yun isn't at home and the Bobby guy who's become the most topic of the conversation is still sleeping and proper introductions won't be possible for the night.. He also learned that the guy just basically loves doing nothing but to sleep well at least they have one thing in common Hanbin thought. 

At nine thirty in the evening they all went to bed to make up for the energy they lost the whole day and to prepare themselves for a new day ahead including a daily dose of cute little Bugz energy booster.. 

The three years old toddler wakes up past one in the morning complaining he's starving.. Hanbin immediately cater for his baby's needs as fast as he's able to and ask him dearly to wait and not follow.. The staircase is already an obstacle and he wouldn't risk his child's safety.. He complied being the good little boy that he is and just lay down on their bed and wait for his Babba to return.. 

Hanbin didn't bother turning on the lights.. He's on a rush who would bother with the goddamn switch when he has a cute starving son to feed..?? The dim lights from the cooker hood they left on overnight is enough for him to still see what he needs to do.. 

Bobby finds the guy preparing something in the sink he smiled and walk towards him without making noise and immediately wrap his hands to the latter's waist as he trails kisses to his neck feeling the latter stiffs he continue sucking on the guy's neck..

_**"You seem slender than before babe and you smell amazing too.."**_ Bobby whispers as he continue to devour the younger's neck, his arms automatically travel to grope the latter's body inserting one arm inside his shirt to caress his stomach up to his chest gaining a breathless moan when he sucks his neck that will surely leave a lovebite later, he couldn't help but smirk from the reaction so he proceeds but got interrupted....

_**"Ahm esyuse me mistew what aw you doing to my Babba..??**_ " a little voice resonated behind them Bobby halted from further advances turning his head to look around but nobody's there not realizing the one that just speak is looking at up at him the kid seem to realize it so he tag on to the latter's sweat pants.

_**"Hewwo..???? I'm down hewe...."** _waving both his arms to get the guy's attention and he succeeded jump scaring the older unintentionally.. 

_**Holy dwarf..!!!!"** _Bobby yelled and snapping his head back to check the guy right behind him who apparently isn't Donghyuk..

🐰🐥

**And comes the next morning....**

_**"So i heard you already met Bobby hyung.."** _Donghyuk inquired, taking his seat beside his boyfriend. 

_**"Yeah last night he mistook me of being you apparently.."**_ Hanbin informed briefly in a teasing tone gaining snickers from the guys.. His son is still sleeping but he left the baby monitor on that is connected to his phone..Pouring milk on his glass and another one to the person beside(actually they're one chair apart)him. 

_**"I heard he gets a little too physical tho'.."**_ Jinan commented, putting sausage and eggs on his shared plate with his boyfriend who's currently spoon feeding him before he feed himself.. Hanbin find them cute but not cringey, he thinks its sweet really.. 

_**"Hyeah, a little too physical my son thought he's trying to rob me.."** _Hanbin shared in a sardonic tone, the guys laugh it off but one guy in particular is not having it, quietly munching on his toast and omelette pretending he didn't hear any of it.. 

_**"Poor kid he must've been traumatized..** _(Bobby snorted and again one seat away from Hanbin) _**I feel bad that he has to see that.. aniway that's him a little handful but he's nice as long as you don't let him get near your ass then you'll be fine.."** _Jinan added giving one nasty look at their subject who instantly scoff at him, still childish he thought) 

_**"What do you mean..??"** _A curious Hanbin ask, Everyone glance at Bobby(except Binie) who at the moment is enjoying his sausage and realised all eyes are on him, He lifted his head and look back with the **WHAT..????** expression plastered on his face, still chewing on a sausage unbothered. 

_**"He's the resident whore in this household no offence Hoe.."** _ChanU proclaimed, giving JU-NE across him a quick glance.. 

_**"Shutup i'm not that sensitive.."** _The latter replied, he looks like he's about to wrestle some bacon strips that refuse to be picked by his chopsticks, Dong beat him to it putting some on the guy's plate.. Bobby's watching them.. 

_**"I'm actually here with you guys i can hear y'all deliberately insulting me...."** _

_**"We purposely want to be heard FYI.. so next time you don't go molesting someone else's dad.."**_ Jinan retort, he will never give Bobby a break, they're Tom&Jerry after all. 

_**"It was a stupid mistake Ok..?? knock it off.."** _

_**"Do you normally greet someone by groping them..??"** _Hanbin can't help but wonder.. The older turn towards him feeling a little offended..The rest are watching earnestly as if the scene before them is a intense Netflix drama.. 

_**"No, that was first..**_ (their eyes meet, Bobby look away first, he thinks those doll eyes are dangerous) _**Get over it.."**_ He sneered dismissively trying to divert his attention back to his food, He could feel the younger's gaze boring holes on him and it give him chills.. It excites something inside him differently, something that has been sleeping all this time.. Damn fucking feelings man. 

_**"So i'm the first..??**_ (Hanbin testing the waters) _ **-Wow i feel special.."** _There's an apparent sarcasm in his tone that only made things more interesting.. Specially for their viewers who are strangely quiet not wanting to miss anything. 

**_"Don't offend me like that,_ **(he couldn't take the intended joke, it was a stupid mistake and he owned up for it to be just ridiculed in front of his breakfast, there's noway he'll letting it slide) _**you moaned when i suck your neck dude.."** _Bobby retaliate (the guys made whistling noises and sneering cheers) and watch how Hanbin blush that got him secretly enjoying the reaction, thinking ways to use it against the guy later when he get's to his nerves again.. 

But Hanbin won't lose without a fight. 

_**"I moan even if i'm brushing my teeth don't be so full of yourself you're not that special.."**_ He countered, if no one's watching he's definitely strangling the older by now.. Its annoying how he has a way with words that gets to Hanbin without even trying. 

_**"Still i made you moan,** _(staring at the younger meaningfully, tracing the marks he left onto his neck, grinning like a maniac in the process, the latter realized and consciously rub his neck trying to conceal the hickey displayed on it but the guys might have seen it stupid of him to forget its even there in the first place) _**I made you feel things End of story.."**_ Hanbin has probably rolled his eyes the hardest in his lifetime hearing the comment.. God this Bobby guy is getting into his nerves. 

_**"Proud whore awardee.."**_ Donghyuk snorted shaking his head. 

_**"Yeah that's so Bobby.."**_ ChanU snides. 

_**"Shut up Chan and that's hyung for you.."** _The older barks. 

_**"That doesn't change the fact that you're a whore HYUNG.."**_ Emphasizing the last word that got Bobby groaning..

_**"And after three years of not seeing each other this is how y'all welcome me..????"**_ Bobby whines faking a sulk, they all just called him DRAMAQUEEN even Hanbin didn't buy it.. Not when he's wearing a muscle tee at seven am in the morning parading his god damn guns.. unconsciously Hanbin bit the crook of his lower lip and look away and he'll make sure to sit somewhere else where he couldn't get even the slightest glimpse of Bobby and his guns and his peeking stupid abs, who the heck even invented muscle tee's Hanbin wish that person is dead.. Why isn't even so hot early in the morning..?? He hated it. 

And he super hate how this Bobby is secretly drawing circle patterns on his thigh, he snap his head towards him and the bastard has the audacity to give him a smirk, Hanbin looks up and see everyone is having their own conversations and no one's aware of what shenanigans Bobby is doing to him.. 

Not to cause a scene Hanbin warned him with a murdering glare but Bobby is shameless and steadied his palm(warm against his sweatpants) on Hanbin's thigh, now he's grinning at him as if daring Hanbin to do something.. They started a petty staring competition.. 

UNTIL.... 

_**".... Good mowing Babba...."** _Baby Bugz entered the kitchen with his cute bed hair one squinting eye with his blanket and bear tuck in his little arms lazily walking as he yawns.. The guys fight their way to get to him first how can Hanbin for a minute forget about the stupid baby monitor.. 

_**"Hey,**_ (Bobby's just a breath away from his ears that he shivers) _**He said good moaning to you** _(he whispered in a hoarse voice it gives Hanbin the chills) _**and I think so too____"** _He teased and the younger straight up kick him in the shin as hard as he can before he left the older groaning in pain to attend to his son that's currently being crowded by his already whipped uncles. 

_**"That little monster is such a cockblocker.."**_ Bobby hissed, rubbing his shin.. He didn't know the guy could kick that hard.. He wonders what else could he do that includes the word hard and it makes him smile as he shakes his head and return back to his plate.. 

_**"He has an attitude and i like him a lot...."**_ He told himself smiling before he resumes eating and soon everyone join him back to finish their food.. The toddler is carried to the seat beside him and he's certain the kid is judging him just by staring.. 

🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Bobby made Hanbin cry....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello FAM, Baby Bugz said he miss y'all so much but the writer is so unproductive too busy making rounds in the hospital LOL....
> 
> I'm presonally not satisfied with this chap y'all know i'm no good i just really had to write cuz it gives me peace of mind (ironically speaking cuz writing something you put out for other people to read is mind boggling) but y'all know the drill....
> 
> READ AWAY HATE ME LATER 😂😂

🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰

It's only ten o'clock in the morning but the apartment feels empty, Everyone were out for different reasons and Hanbin has nothing to do and decided to clean the house.. He started on the ground floor and proceeds to the second floor where their rooms were.. Baby Bugz had to tag along cuz the toddler can't be left unattended and easily gets bored.. He can't just stay still as well, a hyper active kid that seem to never loose energy but Hanbin is worried about the dusts that his child might have been in hailing.. His vacuuming the hallway when one door opens.. He had to turn it off. 

_**"I'm trying to nap babe and your vacuum is being inconsiderate.."**_ A shirtless Bobby inform leaning his side against the door frame, damn those furious abs be glaring at Hanbin at the moment he could feel it..

_**"Who are you calling babe..????"**_ Hanbin ask in a raised brow.. 

_**"You obviously baby.."** _The guy replied cooly pocketing both his hands on the sides of his sweat pants that is hanging a little too low on his navel that his sinful adonis belt is on display Hanbin almost choke but he shouldn't, that's be weird he figured.

_**"Who told you, you can call me names..??"** _Hanbin irritably ask trying to divert his attention and he really hates the older's guts(his very distracting physique too) .. He even acts like a god and he has the audacity to lean his face a little too close to Hanbin's liking he had to step back to avoid any contact between them.. Bobby smiles, a smile that Hanbin's has grown to hate even if he's only seen it earlier in the morning..

_**"I'll call you whatever I want baby I don't need people telling me what to do or what I can't do.."**_ His confidence is appalling, Hanbin just rolled his eyes and just want the conversation to be over.. Cute little Bugz watching the interaction silently but ready to protect his Babba if the other guy do something he doesn't like.. the toddler's protective instinct is always alert, indeed a sweetheart.. a little scary at that.

_**What do you want..????"** _Hanbin intentionally showing his annoyance, giving the older sharp gazes and maintained a sardonic tone.

_**"God you're so hot when you're giving me the attitude.."** _Bobby tease, biting his lower lip and giving Hanbin a nasty look.. He's so annoying.. 

_**"YAAH..!!!! my son is here can you not talk like a hormonal teenager every time you open your mouth..??"** _The younger quips half yelled but in a controlled tone not to frighten his son that's just a few steps away from them.

_**"Oh he's here..??**_ (his eyes automatically search the room for the toddler's presence and there he is quietly sitted, watching and observing keenly, Bobby beams to him) _**My bad I didn't see you there.."**_

_**"Is cuz yow have tiny eyes and yow dwon't open them pwopewy.."**_ Baby Bugz replied his bear plushie tuck in his little arms sitting on top of an empty box that's twice his size.. 

_**"You think so..??** _(He ask amused, tillting his head a little, one eyes squinting and one brow raising with a side smile painted on his lips) _**But I was born with this eyes tho'.."** _One arm sneakily travelled onto Hanbin's waist that jolted the younger closer to him gaining a glare but he played it cool and sparing a toothy grin in return retreating his hand before he gets a smack from Hanbin.. Jiwon fucking tease.. 

_**"Careful babe, you don't want your little monster learning violence from you don't you..??"** _He whisphered a breath away to the other's ear.. Hanbin is already internally fuming..

_**"Nen tew yow mom to buy a new one and, and pwease mow a witew yow too cwose to Babba i don't wyk it.."** _He answers bluntly like he really means it.. 

_**"Why not..?? he's not even complaining..??"** _Bobby pries leaning his chin onto Hanbin's shoulder since its convenient for him but the younger nudge him off which he really find adorable and the little kid is again staring at him judgingly.. 

_**"Ahm cuz aftew Babba can't bweath cuz yow so neaw, no space and nen hew get sick, i dwon't want Babba sick.."** _Cute little Bugz explained making Hanbin smile, he's such a smart talker.

_**"I'll take care of him.."**_ Bobby proceeds his hands wander on Hanbin's back inside his shirt (making sure the toddler wouldn't notice) that gained another murdering glare from Hanbin that he reciprocated with his infamous crooked smile where he loses his eyes, the younger trails and yank his intrusive hands off if his back and immediately scoopals his baby frim where he's been sitting the whole time just to get away from the older jerk.. 

_**"NO, i dwon't wanna...."**_ The todler whine and starts to get grumpy.. 

_**"Can you not..?? I swear if he cries you're dead to me.."** _He scolds the latter while patting and swaying his son on his hold, the toddler snuggles in to his neck but eyes never left Bobby who's amusely watching the father and son before him.. 

_**"I'm not even doing anything unless you want me to do you_____"**_ He got cut off trying to avoid Hanbin's attempt on kicking his shin.. A stupid grin plastered on his face.. 

_**"BOBBY..??!!"** _

_**"Yes baby..??"** _The older cooed gaining the three years old's attention, head raising to have a better look in him, he looked unimpressed but still so charming.. 

_**"Babba's not yow baby...."** _Cute little Bugz retaliates with protruding lips. 

_**"But I wanna call him baby.."** _A kick finally landed on his shin by Hanbin's courtesy and it only makes him want to keep getting on his nerves, he wonder how long the younger could keep his cool or how far he could go until the adorable toddler cries cuz he wants to know what Hanbin would do to him if that ever happens but so far, he's having the time if his life bickering with a three years old with such a beautiful dad.. 

_**"NO, i'm Babba's baby.."**_ The toddler argue firmly his tiny arms crossed against his chest like a boss. 

_**"Exactly, you're his baby and I want him to be my baby too** _(Hanbin tries to give him another kick to pacify him but he successfully dodge it) _**what do you think..??"** _Bobby quips receiving glares from Hanbin he refuse to acknowledge he's certain the latter is mentally cursing him by now and he's pretty sure if he's not holding his son he must've thrown his fist on his face. 

_**"No, Babba is gwandma's baby not yow baby.."**_ The toddler insist, there's noway he'll let himself lose to Bobby, he never lose a fight nit even with his Babba or aunt Hayi.. 

_**"Hm, smart.."** _Bobby spared him a wink but then he gave Hanbin a meaningful look making the guy self conscious and had to avert his undressing gaze.. 

Hanbin is already blushing.

_**"Hey,** _(reffering to cute little Bugz who looks back at him) _**then how about i become Babba's another baby..??** _(he's currently having a staring competition with the subject who's obviously not fond of the idea) _**So he can have two babies.. I bet that'd be fun.."** _He enthusiastically proposed witnessing how Hanbin rolled his eyes at that. 

_**"Duwanna.... I'm Babba's baby and and yow not a baby yow big boy awwedy.. Babba is mine owny...."** _Embracing his Babba possesively, doll eyes glaring at Bobby.. The older can't help but smile, he don't know butlittle Bugz reminds him so much if himself, he might not admit it but he's already fond of Hanbin's mini me.. 

🐥🐰

The flirty interaction the older always initiate didn't stop there, Hanbin refuse to take it in that it is becoming a habit, he decided to just ignore all the naughty remarks, double meaning jokes, word plays and skinships the older effortlessly throws to get him off guard thinking it'll stop when he don't get the reaction he anticipated that man was he so wrong..

Bobby's physical aggression towards him were subtle, he make sure no one notice.. What bother's Hanbin the most is his son, cute little Bugz easily picks up and watch like a hawk everytime the older is around.. He don't say anything but it alarms Hanbin when his mini me starts giving the look on Bobby.. a look he has never seen the toddler do before, a look that's very familiar to him, a look he's been accustomed with that Hayi brands the Tigerbin look..

He's slowly realising he has a fierce little knight ready to protect him at all cost and from there on Hanbin decides to talk to Bobby to make it stop before everybody else starts noticing them.. He don't want to be awkward with anyone or making someone feels awkward towards him.. He just have to do it in the right perfect timing, when Bobby is normal heck he don't even know how to actually figure that out.. He barely know the guy.

Its always just the three of them left at home for the entire day, its easy when Bobby is all lock up in his room sleeping like what the guys told him.. He get to clean the house without any drama except that encounter earlier, his precious one continue tailing him wherever he goes, they took a shower and had their lunch and still no sign of Bobby coming down to eat but just incase he gets hungry Hanbin left him food covered in the kitchen counter before he took his son back to their room for his daily nap.. 

Like any other baby growing up cute little Bugz also had habits and since he's breast fed for two years he develops a habit of fiddling on to his Babba's until he falls asleep that until now he still does or else he wouldn't be able to sleep.. Hanbin no longer find it strange although people who might see them will, including Bobby..

The gap of the door is more than enough for him to peek on what's going on inside.. The whole house is quiet, he watch the two sleeping figues on the bed it's a sight he's never come across before and he find it somehow fascinating, a father and son sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.. Hanbin secured his baby in his embrace and the cutie pie is snuggled against his father's chest, Bobby couldn't help a smile.... He finds them amuzing, endearing even and that's when he notice.. baby Bugz' tiny little hands inside Hanbin's shirt that got him really curious and so he proceeds to watch them further..

Not long after the toddler stir in his sleep and his tiny little hands by reflex starts fiddling again and slowly it hit him.. Bobby's taken a back.. and if he's not mistaken the cute little monster is doing what he thinks he's doing and he don't know what to feel about that, like well he would do the same thing to Hanbin if he could but he'd prefer using his mouth.. Damn the little brat is such a spoiled he thought and another smile painted on his lips..

_**"Cute.."** _He muttered to himself, he gave them one last glance before he gently and quietly shuts the door and headed downstairs cuz man he's hungry AF but the lunch he really wants to eat at the moment is sleeping soundly beside a sly little baby with cute twiddling fingers..

🐥🐰

Chanwoo arrived before six in the evening and found Hanbin busy in the kitchen.. His minime is quietly sitting on his claimed spot at the kitchen counter watching his father like a hawk and is frowning.. He greeted the older before he proceeds to approach toddler..

_**"Annyeong...."** _

_**"Nyong ahseyyowng...."**_ He cutely replied gaining a dimpled smile from ChanU and a little pet in the head..

_**"How's your day little Bugz..??"** _

_**"Hmmm owkei but but, i dwont wyk yow fwiend he he keeh wooking at Babba wyk he, he want to ewt him.."** _He ranted cutely Hanbin who's just a few feet away from them had a coughing spree that got the two alarmed rushing to get to him..

_**" Babba aw yow owkei..??"**_ The 3 year old worriedly ask clinging onto his father's thigh.. Hanbin picks him up and smile, his throat still itchy and not to worry his baby he nodded, recieving a peck and a tight hug that widens his smile.. He loves how affectionate his son can get when he see's his Babba in such situations..

_**"Hyung water.."**_ ChanU handing the older a glass of water which he gladly take and mouthed a thankyou before chugging it.. cute litrlw Bugz still hugging ans nuzzled on his neck.. Chanwoo silently watch them in awe..

Soon after everyone returns home one after the other.. Each one take part of preparing their dinner, ChanU and JU-NE set up the table.. Yun and Hanbin are cooking, Jinan supervise keenly, from the food plating to the table wares and napkins they're using he surely had a say and when he's satisfied he pulls Donghyuk to the cellar where the two wine eonophiles keep their wine collections.. Bobby is nowhere to be seen..

_**"Where's Jiwon..??"** _Yun inquired, he just finished his last two dishes which are both rice based dishes.. Paella and Chipotle bowl, he even spent a month in Mexico learning the dish from different resto's and locals in the means of keeping the traditional process and its authentic flavor..specifically for Bobby.

_**"He's probably in his studio doing what he does best.."** _JU-NE responded and the sudden change of mood didn't go unnoticed to Hanbin, Jinan and Dong were still our of the scene while they all have been seated on their usual spots waiting..

**_"Shouldn't we call him i mean i know he won't but it wouldn't hurt to try.."_ **ChanU uttered looking expectant from the two older guys across him.. Hanbin just silently watch them exchange words even the cute little toddler beside him is quiet like as if he can sense the tension up in the air..

_**"Sure it won't but i'm not going to be that guy getting the silent treatment.. y'all know i'm not good with rejection.."** _JU-NE sneered.. ChanU turn to look at Yun with hopeful eyes but thw older remained mum that takes a little longer even for Hanbin's liking and by reflex he raised from his seat since he figured none of them would oblige.. They all look at him confusedly even his child tilted his head staring at him with his curious doll eyes..

_**"I'll try to get Bobby, please ChanU keep an eye on him.."** _Carrying his child and carefully putting him down to the latter's lap.. Little Bugz didn't complain, among the guys he's closest to ChanU and Donghyuk.. 

_**"Sure hyung.."** _

🐥🐰

Before Hanbin could enter the kitchen Jinan and Dong is just about to head out to the dining from where he just left..

_**"Where are you going..?? its dinner time.."**_ Jinan ask holding a bottle of Fraffato and Sangiovese..while the younger tailing behind him has burboun and a pack of beer on hand.. 

_**"I'll go get Bobby saving the guys from their eennie minnie miny mo dilemma.."** _Hanbin jokes the two guys look at each other a little surprise. 

_**"Are you sure..??"** _

_**"I mean,**_ (Dongi scratchung the back of his head subconsciously) _**you don't have to.. he really don't eat dinner with us so its ok if____"** _Hanbin pat him by the shoulder and sparing a smile.. 

_**"I insist.. I wouldn't be able to eat and sleep if i don't try.. well at the very least, i won't force it if he really don't want to.. Its like i'm trying to take his spot and i already feel guilty about it.."** _He stated as a matter of factly..

_**"Alright, you go get that dick.."**_ Jinan commented that got the two younger shock and turn to him with their dropped jaws as if they just saw him committing a crime. 

_**"HYUNG..??!!"** _Donghyuk exclaimed in horror, he feel scandalized for Hanbin..

_**"WHAT..???? I'm referring to Jiwon not his dick.. don't come after me just because y'all have perverted thoughts and dirty minds..** **"**_ The older retort somehow he enjoys catching them off guard and watchung them being defensive is really a sight to see.. 

_**"But you sounded like it...."** _The two mumbled in chorus..

_**"Well not unless you really want his dick..**_ (eyes fixed towards cute Hanbin who's currently pouting) _**I bet he wouldn't mind either.."** _The older tease, Hanbin is already a blushing clown and Jinan's trying his hardest to contain himself from laughing out loud.

_**"Bye hyung.."** _Hanbin dismissing himself from further embarrassment.. He runs his way out of their sight.. The duo just watched his retreating back until he fully disappears from their sight..

Hanbin felt relieved as soon as he's out of their radar, specially Jinan.. he's too cunning for his own good.. now he thinks he need to be really careful around the older or else he might get exposed but then he already told Donghyuk about him and who knows..?? he might've told everyone about it and they all are aware of it by now they're just great pretending fools, but he don't intend to keep it aniway.. He will tell them too if he has to..

He headed straight to the last room on the second floor.. the deafening silence is over whelming that he almost shiver, contemplating whether to knock first or just count and runaway.. he too fall into silence heaving a deep heavy sigh before he decided what to do next.

🐥🐰

 _ **"Bobby..??"**_ He called out not to loud but not so soft either, just enough to be heard.. He's about to knock when the door abruptly open that startled him.. The guy didn't utter a word, leaning one side on to the door frame, disolayung his guns with both arms croosed agaisnt his chest (he's already wondering if the guy ever owns a decent shirt) just staring at him with a subtle grin in his face deeming for answers even without asking anything..

_**"Dinner is ready and everyone's waiting for you.."** _Hanbin rendered trying to be casual, he don't know why but everytime the guy is all eyes on him he just feel so exposed, he suddenly feels hot like somebody's setting him on fire cuz how could he not..?? Bobby stares at him differently.. He just couldn't figure out what to make sense of it..

_**"Including you..??"** _Bobby sneered expectation glimmers in his eyes abd Hanbin us not going to humor him and just wanted to leave but before he can even turn his back the latter already pinned him to the wall, too close that they're now chest to chest..

_**"You know what i like about you the first time we met,** _(their faces just a breath away Hanbin is a total red mess) _**is the way your body reacts to me..**_ (his hand sliding, gliding down slowly halting on to the younger's slender waist and steadied it there) _ **..I like that your fierce but your body is too weak to resist.."**_ He's still pinning one of Hanbin's arm, leaning his face closer and close the gap between their faces his lips on Hanbin's ear.. He coupd fewl him tremble.. He nuzzled the crook of his neck, ghosting his lips on it.. 

_**"And you smell so good too,** _(he sniffs him further, he can even hear the drastic thumping of the younger's heart) _ **You smell so inviting..Hm,** _(smiling against the softness of the younger's skin) _**you smell like a virgin.."** _He whispered on Hanbin's ear enough to get him panicking.. feeling a tag in his forearm.

Hanbin's already weak in his knees, breath hitching from their very close proximity..He's not sure if he's hot or Bobby is just burning.. it could be both but his head is hazy he couldn't think

_**"P,please let me go..??"** _

_**"Oh you beg too..?? that's hot.."** _His lips ghosting on to the younger's neck he couod feel how tense and stiff Hanbin at the moment, he's never encountered someone si terrified of his advances before usually when he shows interest they're all over him in no time but the guy is so different that it makes him more determined to break his walls.. He enjoys devouring his scent as well, and the reaction he gets in return is priceless.. 

**_"B,Bobby please..??"_** He pleads and beg hoping desperately that the older would just stop harassing him like this, he's really getting scared and Bobby's lips on the crook of his neck isnt helping at all.. GOD how we wanted to scream but to afraid to dare, he's scsred that if he does Bobby would harm him nit that he think the guy is violent or something, he just couldn't think straight given the situation he's in.. He's being groped and kiss or sniffed, he's not even sure anymore.. All he knows is that hes having mix feelings, he feels giddy and nervous, over whelmed and excited but terrified at the same time.. And all those feelings only Bobby made him feel all at once.. 

_**"Ok, but next time i catch you alone you're all mine and i'm not even kidding.."** _Certainty apparent in his tone, Hanbin don't know how to react or what to feel about that and remained silent, the least thing he wants it to provoke Bobby..

_**"Let's go..?? Your little knight must've been looking for you.."** _

🐥🐰

Everyone look shocked when they see them walking together.. They really didn't expect Hanbin would be able to get Bobby out for dinner, they don't know how he did it or what could've happen upstairs but nonetheless they're all glad, happy even to have them all eating inner together.. But something's amiss..

Bobby pulled a chair for Hanbin which the younger didn't refuse to, cute little Bugz didn't say anything but he's definitely observing.. Bobby took the empty seat beside Hanbin making him the border between the two..

_**"You don't know how much this means to us Bin, thank you for convincing Bobby to have dinner with us.."** _Jinan sincerely expressing his gratitude, wide smile fluttering his face.

_**"I, i didn't even do anything hyung i, i just told him dinner is ready.."**_ Hanbin feel like everyone's staring at him, his neck in particular his hand by reflex travel to his neck and trace where Bobby's lips lingered earlier, his heart starts pounding like crazy against his chest and its not helping that the culprit is too close.. he can literally feel the warmth Bobby's body is emitting.

_**"Bin are you alright..?? You look pale.."**_ Yun glance at him worriedly.. Hanbin couldn't even turn his face and look up because he knows Bobby's eyes were on him all this time.

_**"No he's red.."** _JU-NE butts in receiving a kick in the shin by his boyfriend's courtesy, he throw a questioning look but Donghyuk just glared at him and not to make any ruckus he just went back to eating and let the rest handle whatever is going on with Hanbin.

_**"Hyung are you feeling sick..??"**_ Even Donghyuk starts to get worried too, great now everyone's attention were all on him and he just wanna disappear from where he's sitting.. 

_**"Babba aw yow owkei..??"** _His adorable son asked, Hanbin forgets the uneasy feeling he had the moment his son's little palm caress his arms trying to soothe him.. He smiles instantly leaning down to kiss his son's cheek reassuring his little angel that he's alright..

Dinner is not as eventful as what they have the previous night, it seems like the rest of the guys are being very cautious about what subject to discuss, He also noticed that Bobby is not a talker he just listens and laugh when he found something funny, he tease Chanwoo a lot as well, the're probably the close Hanbin figured.. But everybody couldn't ignore is how Bobby keep putting food on Hanbin's plate and the latter couldn't say no to him.. they're curious, moreover suspicious with what's going on between the two who just met late last night and now acting like a new couple but no one drop the question.. they just watch silently, secretly enjoying the interaction, Hanbin being all red and shy to a very determined and unbothered Bobby and a unimpressed cute little Bugz who's been giving Bobby judging looks since he entered the dining room with his blushing Babba..

🐥🐰

JU-NE and Bobby headed to the rooftop with beer's on hand.. JinHwan forced his boyfriend to spy for them that got Chanwoo grumpily tailing behind the two while Dongi and Jinhwan help Yun to clean up.. Hanbin took his baby to their room to shower since the 3 years old had a strict bed time..

The three guys occupied the bean bags lounging on the very center.. The ambience is cozy with only the dim lights and the neon light colors coming from the pool that is now lit with pinks and blues.. 

_**"Hyung I'm dating Donghyuk now, I thought you should know.."** _

_**"I know.."**_ Bobby replied shortly enjoying his beer and the night lights and scenery. 

_**"W, what do you____ But you just____ last night with Hanbin hyung..?? I thought you said you thought he's Donghyuk that's why you acted out..??"**_ A confused JU-NE inquired, the unbothered Bobby sporting a smile.. 

_**"Hm, and you believe that..??"** _Taking another gulp of his drink, taking his precious time knowing the younger guys are anticipating for an explanation both lookung expectant. 

_**"THE moment i nipped his neck I already knew it wasn't him cuz if that's Dong in the first place he would've kick my balls.."** _Chuckling as he speaks.. ChanU already shaking his head. 

_**"And you still did that to him..???? Poor Hanbin hyung.."** _Their maknae reckoned eyes fix towards Bobby who's currently sporting a grin.

_**"Can't help it that Hanbin dude smells delicious.."** _Bobby replied sporting a menacing grin gaining both maknae's disapproving look on their faces they know when the older is just messing around and when his joke is to be taken seriously and obviously he's anticipating for their reaction, he never disappoints when it comes to feeding everyone headaches.

_**"Don't play with him hyung, Donghyuk seems really fond of him.."**_ JU-NE voicing out his thoughts, he might not ever say it but he's already fond of Hanbin, he thinks he's an incredible person having to raise his son all by himself.. One day he will as well become a parent and he's definitely going to take pointers from the older, he admires Hanbin and there's noway he'll let anyone take advantage of the guy atleast not on his watch even if its Bobby.

_**"I know that too.."** _The older deadpanned sipping his beer as his eyes roams around the darkness of the night sky trying to make out faces from the blanket of stars secretly yearning and still longing for that feeling he once knew.. the love he lost that he might never find again in this lifetime.

_**"Jinhwan likes him too, can't blame him tho' Hanbin hyung is just charming and little Bugz is so cute my boyfriends pestering me to make him one as if we could.."** _Chanwoo snickered as he tells them what JinHwan has been bugging him off with since yesterday.. 

_**"Get someone pregnant then and steal the kid and give it to JinHwan later.."** _Bobby jokes back. 

_**"He'd proly cut ChanU's dick if he ever tried getting into someone's skirt.."** _JU-NE chortles making them all laugh already forgotten the topic about Hanbin..

_**"Unless it's Jinan's skirt.."** _Bobby pipes in, their laughing continues and only subsides when JU-NE let out a heavy sigh, something is really bothering him and the two guys could see through him.. 

_**"C'mon man, if you wanna say something to my face just say it.. I won't bite.."** _Bobby bluntly approach the younger, JU-NE's taken aback.. 

_**"Go ahead.."**_ Bobby notions him to continue, the younger seems contemplating still surprise how direct the older is when dealing with things.. Chanwoo just remained silent on the sidelines downing his can of beer enjoying the tranquility of the night even if there's a little tension going on between the two older guys he's currently accompanied with. 

Bobby let JU-NE take his time, they have all the time tonight ro settle whats been bughing the younger's head although he doesn't really find it fitting to be havung that conversation he has to vive it to the latter, in the first place what happened between him ang donghyuk in the oast was just a one time thing.. Just two drunk guys that wants to get an action and that's that.. No more no less. 

_**"H, hyung I, I love Donghyuk so much...."** _JU-NE confessed there's the inbisible lumps on his throat and he feeps like choking, he dint know why its so hard for him to talk about it as if he's the one getting inbetween ehen he's literally the one in a relationship, there's always that part of him that fear Bobby not because he's older but no matter how confident he gets with everything and all aspects he still has insecurities its the Kim Jiwon he's up against afterall.. He got everything he could wish for. 

_**"You don't sound convincing JU-NEyah.."** _

_**"I know there's something between you and if that's still the case I just wanna let you know that I won't make it easy for you hyung, I will fight for Donghyuk even if the competition has to be with you.."** _

_**"You sure about that..??"** _

_**"I love him so much there's nothing I can't do just to be with him for the rest of our lives.. And if you still feel the same about him I'm willing to fight fairly hyung.."**_ Sincerity evident in his claims.. They're staring at each other. 

_**"That's good to hear coming from you JU-NE.. I'm really glad were talking about this now i'm happy knowing Donghyuk is in good hands, He deserves that.."**_ Bobby genuinely admits patting the younger's shoulder and giving him a smile.. 

_**"What happened between me and him remains in the past and i' m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable, im sorry if that made you feep insecure but if this will make make you feel secure and confident i'm telling you now.. I'm not going to be in the way with your relationship woth Donghyuk.. I returned but that doesn't mean i'm going to ruin it all for you.. You love him and i could see that he feels the same way for you i can't fuck that up.. I'm not holy but i could be a good friend you know and i want y'all to be happy.."** _JU-NE smile at that, feeling relieved finally.. They even manage to have each other side hugs without feeling awkward for once.. 

_**"You guys are so fucking dramatic i almost wanna jump out of here.."** _Chanwoo just gotta kill the mood.. The two guys throw their empty beer cans to him in retaliation until they all ended up jumping on to the inviting pool all fully clothed and laughing their asses off.. 

_**" Aigoo look at those three idiots huess they never grow up huh.."**_ Jinhwan shaking his head watchung the oblivious three from afar.. 

_**"Its actually funny how they're the three awkwards with each other but they beat us all up when it comes to having fun it makes me jealous sometimes.."**_ Yun added also watchung the three with a smile on his face..

_**"Should we join them..??"**_ Donghyuk promps already taking his shirt off, they race their way to the pool to join the three.. 

🐥🐰

It's that time of the night again when cute little Bugz wake up and wants milk and Hanbin had to go down to get it, carefully closing the door in their room the secind floor corridor is dim litted just enough for him to see his path but before he can reach the staircase comes a figure blocking his way their bodies bumping agaisnt each other in the process and if not for the latter's quick reflex he could've fall on his butt.. 

Hanbin's eyes grows wide when he realized its Bobby and the guy is wet and BARENAKED.. He wants to scream but there's no voice coming out of his throat the words he told him earlier keeos ringing in his head making him feel lethargic.. What if he really means what he said..?? Then Hanbin is doomed, h9w he wish somebody just wakes up and rescue him but the whole second floor is all for themselves, all the guys we're upstairs and Yun in in his solitude downstairs the only person that could save his in any case is his three years old son who's probably fallen asleep again fuck he's gonna die from there and no one's even gonna know about it.. He should really just keep his son's things in their room during the night but he don't have the water flask just yet he must buy one tomorrow by hook and by crook that is if he's still alive.. 

_**"You ok..?? You look like you've seen a ghost.."** _Bobby uttered in his gravelly voice that makes Hanbin shudder their's not even an inch gap between their bodies and its stupid how fitting they are agaisnt the other.. Hanbin just wanna faint there and then.. 

_**"Babe..??"** _Shaking Hanbin a little to get him out of his trance, he succeeded but the horror into the latter's eyes is so apparent that he almost wanna laugh about it, he mustve thought some random thief got into their apartment and trying to rob him but what Bobby didn't know is that the younger is actually feared him to death and the thought of his mischievous threat is what's making the latter unable to move and speak..

They remained in that very position, Bobby's stong arms securing Hanbin's slender waist while the latter is bent slightly both his arms were the onky restriction from their bodies to further touch. 

Inhailing each others breath.. 

Being this close to Bobby gives Hanbin such foreign feelings he's never cime across woth before, he's never been this close to anyone nor had he ever encountered someone all his life.. That although its terrifying there's somethung inside him that someway somehow find it exciting, something inside him is burning.. A desire for something, he don't even know how to describe it.. 

_**"Why do you always smells fucking delicious..??"** _The older shamelessly sniffing the crook of Hanbin's neck(where it tickles) that almost got the younger squirming he couldn't help but shrink when Bobby's lips start ghosting against his skin the same area where he gave him hickey just the other night.. 

_**"Oh there goes my mark.. It looks perfect on you.."** _Bobby pecking on the hickey and even if the latter couldn't see his face he's definitely sure the bastard is wearing a stupid grin right now and he hates himself for not being able to do something cuz his body wouldn't cooperate, it would've been nice if he could push him away or land a punch and run but he's just there halted like a stone letting the guy, MOREOVER THE NAKED GUY take advantage of him again.. 

Bobby could go on teasing the whole night but the lack of reaction from Hanbin makes him wonder what's wrong and slowly detatch himself but his arms still wrapped around the slender waist.. He stares at Hanbin curiously.. 

_**"You look scared.."** _

_**"..Hey baby I'm not gonna hurt you____"** _He regrets it when Hanbin starts crying in his arms he don't know what he did, he don't know what to do but hug him patting his back and whispering soothing words Hanbin wouod never expect coming from him.. 

_**"Please don't cry.. i'm not gonna hurt you baby i promise.."** _Bobby continue to whisper in a hushed voice, still rubbing the younger's back.. Poor cute little Bugz milk long gone forgotten. 

It take sometime before Hanbin finally calmed down but when the older tried to separate from him the latter clings tighter and he realized why..

_**"Hey, I'm sorry i'm naked like this.... I just got out if the pool with JU-NE and ChanU well acrually all of us but its just us three who we're soaked with full clothes on and Donghyuk strictly said not to wet the floor since we have a toddler living with us now and unfortunately there's not enough towel and they all gang up on me that's why i ended up on my birthday suit and i really thought you guys are already sleeping so its ok to go on like this.. I'm really sorry.. "** _He explained as if he needs to.. Hanbin didnt say anything but he loosens his tight hold but they're still embracing.. He sniffles cutely from time to time.. 

Little did they know is that a sleepy 3 years old is watching them with his head poking out if their door with his one eye cutely close, his bear tuck against his armpit.. He just innocently stares at the back of his Babba the dim lights made him not able to see what Bobby really looks like at the moment saves them from much more questioning foe later.. And maybe because sleepiness is taking over the toddler just gave them one last glance and return back to bed wondering why the two guys are hugging in the middle of the hallway.. He takes his bear that's still tucked on his side and stared at it as he yawns and slowly he return back to sleep he don't even know when his Babba return back to their bed.. 

🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Hanbin running away and Bobby's the one who went away....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all might fall asleep halfway through, goodluck it's a 7k+ of lame narration..

🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥

It was only seven in the morning, the father and son enjoying a bubble bath in the tub, cute littlw Bugz playing with his two rubber ducks that Jinan purposely bought for him just cuz why not..?? His Babba scrubbing his back the way he likes it while gently humming a song that they both love, between them everything is perfect, moments like this were their most favorite cuz they only have the world for themselves.. Where they can both be silly together and no one would care.. Sharing random stories and singing songs together even if they're making up their own lyrics, like father like son indeed until they both ended up giggling from all the smooching and playful tickles both smothered in bubbles and rinsing off will be another fun battle.. 

Hanbin still lathered with soap and bubbles starts draining the tub as he both rinse them off of the thick foam, his son who's already sporting a bubble cone head currently making a huge bubble hat on his Babba's head in full glee saying what Bugz wear Babba wears too.. Hanbin let the cute little fluff be, he lets him do things to test the toddlers curiosity and creativity whenever he can, he only says no to things that doesn't help his son's growth and development, like junk foods, video games and his ipod time is limited, he also dont let his baby uses phone like how every other parents let their children until the kid starts having crossed and lazy eyes, for Hanbin that's definitely a no no.. And lucky enough his child is not so fond of gadgets (unless its a camera), he prefers holding a pencil or colored pens and toys that he could throw and run with moreover he loves habing conversations, not such a typical three years old kid.. 

Everything is going well until.... 

_**"Babba, why is yow neck huwt..?? It's puwple wook...."** _Pointing at the now red-purple-ish marks on the crook of his neck that definitely looks painful for a toddler that barely knows what those marks are.... 

Hanbin was taken a back a little and the realization hits him, Fuck he forgot those hickeys even exist, his fingers travelled subconsciously travel to where those marks stained his skin, feeling a little ashamed recalling how he even get them in the first place.. But the thought of Bobby's mouth against his skin that continue to lingers and vividly sculpted in his memory does things to him STILL.. He didn't even realize he's zoning out AGAIN.. 

_**"Babba aw yow awwight..?? Is it pain..??"** _The inquired, worry evident on his face carefully examining his father.. His tiny little fingers gently and softly caressing the marks but the expression painted on the toddlers face is so close to crying as if he could feel the literal pain, Hanbin almost wanna kick himself from causing his child's discomfort.. How could he be so reckless like this..?? He doesn't even know how to explain why he got them and what those marks really are, How couod he be so stupid..?? He would never know.. 

_**"Babba..??"** _Cute little Bugz repeats calling for him again but this time theres already a pout in his lips and to top it all his eyes thats full of twinkles earlier are now glistening with unshed tears.. Hanbin immediately hug his son, never felt so guilty more than he does now.. 

_**"Sweetheart i'm alright, it's not painful please don't cry.... Babba is fine ok..?? I'Am so sorry for making you worry.... I'm sorry baby...."**_ Assuring the now crying three years old in his arms, rocking themselves both as he rubs the back of his baby trying to settle him down.. 

_**"But but it wooks so pain and so ugwy Babba.... I don't want you huwt it makes Bugz sad...."**_ He cried, Hanbin too cries along.. He's weak like that for his son.. He's always been. 

A little later, when they both have calm down he explained that it was just a mosquito bite but who is he kidding..?? Ofcourse his smart son didn't believe it but he's convincing enough to persuade him nonetheless.. They finished their shower and headed down for breakfast.. 

Everyone's already in their seats when they arrived at the kitchen, including the subject of Hanbin's early misery.. He felt the stares the guy is boring on him but he refuse to acknowledge it and just greeted every one good morning, Luckily he has a son to distract him from the latter who's still watching his every move.. He continue to ignore the older as he carefully sits his child between them.. 

_**"Good morning.."** _Bobby greeted but Hanbin chose to keep his lips sealed pretending as if he didn't hear anything and proceeds to paying all his attention to cute little Bugz.. 

_**"Sweetheart, stay here ok, i will get you your milk and breakfast araso..??"**_ Hanbin talking endearingly to his child, not realizing the big guys(JU-NE, ChanU) are watching them in awe.. 

**_"Yes Babba...."_** Cute baby Bugz replied with his adorable giggles when his Babbage kiss the top of his head before he leaves. 

Yun is still tossing bacons in his pan when Hanbin went to him offering his dimpled smile and a sweet good morning and he don't know he has the need to glance at Bobby while saying that and the pout from the guy was so apparent that it didn't go unnoticed as if he purposely did it knowing Hanbin is actually staring.. 

A little chit-chat was shared between him and Yun as he prepare something for his son, the older is really talkative but he don't mind listening either to divert his attention from the guy who's been giving him chills even by just staring, Bobby's eyes are still boring holes on him, he could feel it.. 

BOBBY let out a heavy sigh, he has such high hopes and expectations for today, after last night he thought the younger had finally warmed up to him and maybe they could start of as friends and hit it off later on, not that he's rushing but maybe he got too full of himself for thinking that way cuz Hanbin treats him far worst than he did yesterday.. Obviously the latter is pretending as if he doesn't exist and out of all the things Bobby hated being ignored.. 

He fixed himself from his seat, the toddler beside him is indeed behaving well as what he's being told to.. he just sits there quietly not even moving on his spot like mostly what kids his age would normally do but the three years old is very well disciplined minding his own business.. And since he's getting a little down why not try making a conversation, might as well if Hanbin see's him actually getting along with his son then maybe, just maybe he'll be less skeptical about him..fingers crossed.

_**"Good morning...."** _Bobby greeted enthusiastically sporting his signature crooked bunny smile where he looses his eyes, hopefully it works easier to the toddler but to no avail, if his father is already a snob, the three years old is harder to charm, he's just staring at the older with his huge doll eyes similar to his gorgeous Babba..

_**"Aren't you gonna greet me back..??"** _Bobby pretend to pout leveling his height with the cute three years old. 

_**"Mowning mosquito...."** _The toddler replied that got the eavesdroppers JU-NE and ChanU laughing their asses off..

_**"Did you just call me a mosquito..????"**_ Bobby inquired feeling a little offended, nit becauae of the statement but because his two jerk friends continue to laugh at him, he turn towards the two while glaring. 

_**"Hyung, i think he knows what you did to Hanbin hyung.."**_ JU-NE utters in between their still ongoing series of laughter, the older shrug it off since HanBin is already back on the table with his attention fully towards his son, Bobby can just sigh in defeat cuz as much as he wants to get the latter's attention he also don't want to seem imposing..

Breakfast isn't as fun as yesterday but maybe it's just him thinking, everything look great it's just that HanBin completely draw an invisible wall between them and although he can literally reach for him secretly if he wants too since it's just cute little Bugz between them Bobby decided to just concentrate on his meal and maybe later when all the guys are all out he could actually get Hanbin into a conversation that is if his little knight will let them.. Finger's crossed. 

But the talk he's anticipating didn't happen, or rather won't be happening anytime soon, Hanbin and his minie me we're both dressed up, ready to leave and even before he could ask them where they're heading they're already out of the door along with Jinhwan and Chanwoo.. Poor Bobby is so confused.

_**"You look like somebody who just got his family stolen from him and he couldn't do anything about it.."** _JU-NE commented surprising the older a little..

_**"Do you by any chance know where Hanbin and his little one we're going..??"**_ He ask instead ignoring the younger's silly remark.

_**"Not sure but i heard him say they'll be out for a week or something, I really didn't pay attention when he's talking to Dongi earlier, maybe ask my boyfriend instead hyung...."** _

_**"Babe..???? Aren't you done dolling yourself just yet we're gonna be late.."**_ JU-NE called out, impatiently looking at his watch and to the staircase back and forth.

Soon after a rushing Donghyuk appears.. 

_**"We're always late anyway so what's with the hurry..???? Oh hyung,** _(finally noticing Bobby) _ **I thought you're already in your room.."**_

_**"About to,** _(he replied already three steps up the staircase when he halted and look back at the couple) and _ **by the way stop fucking in your car.. it's not such a fun sight to see the stupid car bouncing from my window like it's hunted by some horny ghosts at ten in the morning.."**_ He's already back facing them proceeding to climb the stairs that's why he didn't see the horror on Donghyuk's blushing face from all his claims.. JU-NE don't really care. 

_**"We're not fucking in the car...."** _The younger insist, a little too defensive. 

_**"Yeah say that to me again after you see the video i'll be sending in the GC.."** _Bobby half yelled already reach the top of the staircase with his annoying smirking face. 

_**"KIM JIWON DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE..!!!!"** _

_**"KOJO LOSERS, I'm going back to sleep and lock the door when y'all leave.."** _Ending the conversation, heading back to his room.. Feeling quite empty like the first day he returned to Seoul.. Hanbin and baby Bugz's presence really did something to him.. When the father and son were around he don't even realize how the time passes by.. WEIRD. 

🐰🐥

Mama Kim couldn't believe his eyes when she saw Hanbin on the intercom video screen, rushing her way to get to the door and open it for him but she's greeted with a huge bouquet of sunflowers that's almost taller than the one holding it and then there's the minie version of him wearing the brightes sunshine on his cute little face while wavung enthusiastically.. 

_**"OHMYGOD HANBIN..??!!"**_ She exclaimed both in surprise and indisbelief.. 

_**"I'm JiHan mama Kim not Hambin tha's Babba's name...."** _Baby Bugz responded making the two adult laugh, the absurd moment already forgotten, Mama Kim crouch down levelling cute little Bugz's height, she couldnt wait to snuggle the cutiepie.. 

_**"Sweetheart, please greet grandma properly.."**_ Hanbin muttered still hugging the huge flower bouquet. 

_**"Oh sowwy Babba,**_ (automatically he cuyely fixed his posture and vowed to his mama Kim like his life depends on it) _**annyeong ahseyong mama Kim, wong time no see.."**_ Finishing his greeting perfectly.. Hanbin looks so proud of his child the way he's watching him with a lovely smile. 

_**"Aigoo my little darling,**_ (mama Kim obviously so inlove with their cute little Bugz) _**why are you growing up so fast..???? come give mama Kim a big big hug.."**_ Spreading both her arms wide open and the cute toddler happily jumps to her embrace and that's when Hanbyul made her entrance.

_**"Omma who's_____ HANBINIE OPPA..??!!"**_ Shocked Hanbyul is a understatement, Doll eyes similar to her oppa hrows bigger from seeing their unexpected visitor.. 

_**"Good morning to you too Byul-ah.."**_ Hanbin playfully greeted sporting a teasing expression. 

**_"Are those for me..????"_** She happily replied after right after, realizing the person before him is not just a fragment of his imagination. 

_**"Wait til you become a mom then maybe i'll get you a bouquet bigger than this.."**_ The older responded gaining a unimpressed look from his dongsaeng. 

_**"Tss,**_ (she hissed with a scowl on her face) _**so stingy no wonder why you're still single.."** _Hanbyul retort, diverting her attention to her cute nephew snuggled dearly to their mom.. 

_**"EXCUSE ME..??!!"**_ Hanbin in full exaggeration, feeling offended. 

_**"I said what i said oppa.."**_

_**"Let's go inside before you two pull each other's hair** _(Mama Kim quipped carrying her grandson like its her mist precious, well he is) _**and i have a lot of treats for my little darling here...."**_ She cooed kissing the toddler's chubby cheeks while he giggles..

_**"Weally mama Kim you got tweats fow me..????"**_ Cute little Bugz excitedly lit up, his eyes twinkling like the brightest star.. His innocence is really enchanting, how small and simple things could make him all sunshine and rainbows.. Hanbin really is doing a wonderful job raising his child. 

_**"A lot darling, all for you.. let's go and get them..??"**_ Mama Kim already infected with her grandson's enthusiasm and left the siblings watching them on their door. 

_**"He didn't even say hi to me.."**_ Hanbyul said in a quiet tone but loud enough for Hanbin to hear since they're standing side by side on the door frame. 

_**"You didn't say hi to me either..**_ (finally entering their house followed by his sister and immediately dropping the gigantic bouquet on the sofa) _**Now where's my welcome home hug you brat..??"**_ A smiling Hanbyul gladly comply giving him the warmest welcome home embrace that he didn't received from his mom since she has now a new favorite. 

🐰🐥

Bobby's been in his room for quite sometime now and the usual nap doesn't come either, he's still thinking about Hanbin, the late last night's event, how he completely ignored him this morning and now he left as if he's running away from him.... He really don't know what happened and it would really become questionable if he starts inquiring about the younger's whereabout if he's going to ask Jinhwan, but he's also the only person that might have the answers since they literally left together in one car.. Chanwoo will never talk that's for sure, he doesn't even have Hanbin's number to ask him directly cuz he's getting desperate.. 

He toss and turn for the nth time on his bed, all tangled against his blanket, another heavy sigh escape his mouth before he drastically get up and out of his room.. 

_**"It's really just me huh...."**_ He nonchalantly uttered paving his way to his studio with lazy steps.. 

The curtains are gracefully swaying along with the wind when he opened the door, he must've forgotten to close it last night.. He remember now, he's with Hanbin that he forgot to actually spend another hour in this private space before going to bed.. He was so pre-occupied with the younger last night, he wouldn't be able to sleep if he don't spend atleast an hour or two in his studio but last night he did.. And last night for the passed years he wasn't lulled to sleep by five cans of beer or deep exhaustion infact he fell asleep with a light heart.. And for the very first time late last night he fell asleep without HER crossing his mind.. 

Bobby take his usual seat in that particular part of the studio, there's a unfinished portrait of HER laying onto the carpetted floor thats leaning from where he's sitting.. He took it and place it carefully on his lap, staring at it as if the woman on the portrait will come to life if he does that.. 

_**"You know i'm not waiting for you to return cuz i still love you right..?? Hm, i used to do that.. I used to be that guy foolishly waiting for you to come back, to come home to me but i changed, my heart changed and you know what.... I have the bestest sleep for years last night and you're not the reason.... How cool is that..????"** _There's a grin apprent on his face but it's a bitter-sweet expression that lingers.. Eyes empty in fureowed brows. 

_**"I still don't know why you left and i still wanna know why cuz i know i didn't____i never deserved this..** _(jaw clenching from restrained anger) _ **I deserve better and that's not going to be you anymore.."**_ He voice out with certainty and conviction narrowed eues still set on to the portrait.

_**"So what's stopping you from coming back..?? Are you scared that i might beg for you to stay with me like an idiot..?? To be honest i'm also scared I'd do that if you returned sooner but your absence makes me realize how pathetic i have been for even thinking like that.."** _His breath start to pitch, chest tightening for letting those thoughts out of his system.. Ue's been bottling them far too long, he might juat explode if he keep it up.. But it's suffocating him, he needed to get them all out. 

_**"I should've listened to mom when she said she's not fond of you..**_ (a guilt expression follows) _**That she doesn't see my future with you.. Guess she's right, she's always been right.. I don't see myself in the future still loving you too..** _(Bobby confessed) _ **I already stopped, my heart no longer beats for you.. But could you blame me..??"** _Shaking his head as if he's answering his own question.. 

_**"You left as good as dead,** _(it's almost a whispher how those words escaped his mouth) _ **and you continue to torment me with all your memories as if that's the only purpose i have...."**_ Dropping the portrait on the same spot where he took it earlier.. Forearms resting both on each top of his thigh as he runs his fingers through his hair and remained in that very position while staring at the picture framed in his coffee table infront of him. 

_**"But here i am, thriving and wherever you are right now i hope you see me getting over you cuz that's what i'm gonna do.."**_ He told the beautiful lady smiling sweetly on the photograph. 

_**"I'm done questioning myself worth just to justify why you left me out of the blue and so that i won't have to blame you, I blame myself instead which is wrong, very wrong.."** _He shifted and fix his posture, leaning his back to rest, closing his eyes wanting to forget how she looks like but she's been ingrained in his brain like a tattoo. 

_**"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind me loving someone new.. My heart no longer belongs to you...."** _Uttering those words to himself but the message meant for her, always been HER and as if her image is a terrifying memory Bobby opened his eyes abruptly. 

" _ **You're just a part of an old distant memory, that will never repeat itself on me...."**_ Bobby is firm and determined this time. 

_**"I'll** **_make_ you regret leaving me behind if you haven't...." ** _

🐰🐥

Hanbin is in the middle of an argument(or more like a debate) with his mom regarding their unannounced arrival in Korea and why they didn't went straight home instead of staying in an apartment.. He tried explaining his side and how he wants to do things on his own as oart of his parenting and not trying to always depend on his parents but mama Kim best believes they're better being with them at the moment which Hanbin is strongly opposing.. He's going with his original plan and he's not changing his mind now.. 

_**"But it will be harder for you to work if you're on your own.. Who's going to look after my little darling..??"** _They're sitting across each other on their dining table while watching Hanbyul introsucing her collection of succulent plants to cute little Bugz who's earnestly listening to the older obviously mesmerized with all the different types of cacti layed on the customized shelf. 

_**"Mom that's why they have day-care centers and preschools right..?? They even have kids Caffè now and its convenient for Single parents like me.."** _

_**"Why would you put my grand child in a day-care when i'm here and i have all the free time in the world for him are you kidding me Hanbin..????"**_ mama Kim just really have ti be dramatic Hanbin almost rolled his eyes but he knows he'll gonna get beaten for it and that's the last thing he would want from his mom cuz even if she's always all hapoy smiles mama Kim is the scariest in their household. 

_**"Mom, we're done talking about this.. I've already made plans and talked to people about it, i appreciate you offerring your time, i really do.. But please mom, just this once, please let me do it my way first and if things doesnt go accordingly i promise, i will take your advice.... "** _

_**"You're always so stubborn do you know that..??"**_ She countered back, still not wanting to admit defeat, the idea of his grandchild being taken caremof strangers doesn't sit well with her. 

_**"It's the genes mom, i'm taking after you.."**_ Hanbin retaliates with a wide smile on his face, he actially missed moments like this, bickering with his mom has been a routine when he's still in Seoul, it makes him feel nostalgic.. A lot of things might have changed, it's inevitable but iys good to know that there are still some that remained the same like his relationship with his mom only gets better as he grows up.. She's always been his heroine, his role model and the love of his life. 

_**"You're the worst in this household.."**_ Mama Kim claimed sardonically. 

_**"And i got you a precious grandchild mom thank you very much.."**_ He proclaimed proudly, eyes fixed towards his son who's currently having the time of his life immersed on Hanbyul's story telling.. 

_**"Whatever,**_ (she dead panned) _**but i'm holding you accountable for your words,**_ (Hanbin turns back to him, listening) _**if anything happens you're going back home by hook and by crook.. Entiendes..??"** _And when she speaks Spanish Hanbin knows she's dead serious.

_**"Si,** _(he agreed fully, understanding her concerns) _**No pienses demasiado mamá..**_ (she reach for her hand and hold it offering her another dimpled smile) _**I got this ok..???? You have my word.."**_ Reassuring his mom and from there on he knows he already won. 

_**"Let me get this one thing straight from you before we end this conversation.."** _Mama Kim uttered seriously, Hanbin turn towards her and motioned his mom to proceed.. 

_**"Are you living with a boyfriend that i don't know about that's why you're opposing my offer..??** _(she asked bluntly raising a brow) _**Are you with Jihan's father now..??"**_

**_"Mom i'm the father of my son.."_ **

**_"And do you think i don't know that..???? I was referring to your baby daddy paboyah.."_** She even get up on her seat to whack the latter's head which Hanbin didn't see coming and as much as he wants to whine and complain about the sudden motherly assault he don't want to alarm the kids and interrupt their fun time just because he's being dramatic.

_**"WOW MOM, (**_ rubbing the spot where he got hit) _**thanks a lot for the compliment.."**_ He added in a sullen tone, trying to actually divert his mom's attention, which sadly a fail. 

_**"Stop changing the subject and tell me,** _(there, he's completely busted) _**honestly.. Are you living with somebody right now..?? Cuz that's the only reason i could think of why you're being like this, its suspicious.."** _Eyeing her son with vigor as if she's sizing him up.

_**"Who would want to be in a relationship with me..?? Moreover live with me mom..???? I'm not normal.. nobody wants that.."** _There, he said it again words that validates his indifference, words that no matter how he unintentionally try to it still pierce and cut deeply. 

_**"Can you stop degrading yourself..?? You're my son, and it pains me every time you say something awful about yourself.. Hanbin,** _(she called out to him, meeting his eyes) _**you're perfect just the way you are, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, ok..??** _(she let out one endearing smile) _**You're wonderful,** _(caressing her son's cheek lovingly) _**amazing, you're precious**_ (they shared the same dimpled smile this time) _**and you're beautiful....** _(fixing his locks neatly on to the backnof his ears to see his face fully) _**You're incredible as a whole and i love you, we love you so much.. "**_

Hanbin pulled his mom into a hug, grateful for having her back all the time, always supportive and believing in him even when he doubt himself..Loving and caring unconditionally.. He's lucky and blessed to have an incredible family. 

_**" I love you too mom.... So much.. "** _

🐰🐥

Yun is beyond shock seeing Bobby maneuvering in the kitchen when he arrived, He don't know what happened but the younger is really acting quite strange and the least thing he'd imagine him doing would be cooking which currently he's doing like as if it's his second nature.. 

_**"Bob, are you sick..??"**_ He ask, literally comparing their temperature like a good doctor, Bobby swat his hand off of his forhead and resume what he's doing before the older interrupted him. 

_**"Mwoya..????"** _

_**"No offence but why are you cooking..?? Like all of a sudden..?? Are you out of your mind..?? Or did you do something ridiculous today..?? Be honest, i promise i won't get mad.."**_ Yun continue throwing suspicious gaze towards the latter. 

_**"Bro' what are you on..???? I'm cooking here, do i need to do something absurd before you let me do this..??"**_ He ask back while he concentrates on garnishing and plating the dishes he's just finished.

_**"No.."** _

_**"Then why are you going FBI on me..?? I didn't kill anybody.. I swear, i just wanna cook for y'all.. I'm all by myself the whole day, i'm dying from boredom you have no idea.."** _

**_"Alright no need to be dramatic, Just don't burn my kitchen or i will end you.."_ **

**_"Oh i would like to see you try.."_ **Bobby countered back. 

_**"What are we eating for dinner tho'..??"** _

_**"Couscous, kefta, mechoui, bastilla, some morrocan salad too.. basically just Moroccan food.."** _Letting the older watch what he's doing as if he's the head chef supervising.. 

_**"Damn, that's a lot of meat, how'd you even managed to find all those here..??"** _

_**"I brought the spices ofcourse and had a little stroll in the market and grocery this afternoon.."** _

_**"How do i know they're edible and we won't get food poisoning..??"** _Wearing such expression that got the other guy almost, just almost offended. 

_**"Yun, i'm a heart beat away from literally kicking you out of your own kitchen.."** _The younger scowled. 

_**"I was just being cautious.."**_ He defends distancing himself generously too much for being cautious actually. 

_**"I lived in Marrakesh for a year, not only learned their culture and language but i also managed to study their cooking from the best of the best, you're not the only resident chef here anymore...."**_ Bobby informed as a matter of factly. 

_**"We'll see about that, since i don't think i'm needed here i'm out.. I'll take my time enjoying the tub FOR THE FIRST TIME...."**_ Emphasizing the last sentence just to taunt the younger.

_**"Oh please just go i don't need to hear the details.."** _Bobby sneered gaining a missed kick in the shin from the older that got him laughing.. Yun has never been successful on his attempt assaults over the years maybe because the older really is good natured, caring and looking after them is what he's best at and he think that's part of the guy's charm.. 

And so he left, letting Bobby finish the cooking.. The younger is not a fan of getting interrupted that's why he appreciates how considerate the latter is, But not long after Jinhwan and Chanwoo arrived the same way they left this morning, together and holding hands.. 

_**"I smell lamb, what's cooking..??"** _Jinhwan inquired already out of his giant boyfriends hold and strutting his way towards Bobby's direction.. Thank god he's small it makes everything he does looks adorable the younger thought sparing one crooked smile.

_**"Moroccan food.."**_ He answered not even raising his head, just completely absorbed with his cooking and before he could protest ChanU's already stole one of the kefta kebab he just finished plating and sparing him one cheeky smile for compensation as he munch and savor it all to himself.

_**"Oh shit, wrong timing...."** _Jinan muttered while watching Bobby in amusement, its been a while since he saw the younger cook and he's really doing everything with ease like he mastered it or something, well there's nothing he can't do except moving on he thought but the latter really don't have to know that..

_**"Huh, what..??"**_ Feeding the older with a slice of his own bastilla recipe which the older gladly accepted and greatly approved of, Bobby smile at that.. 

_**"Hanbin and i were just talking about it this morning..** _(he said in between chewing) _**He said he wants to visit Morocco one day because their food looks appetizing.."**_

_**"I cooked plenty we can save some for him.."** _Handing the older a glass of water. 

_**"Dude, they'd all be moldy by then you silly.."**_ Bobby look at him for a sec, stupefied. 

**_"Oh yeah you don't know.._ **(offering the remaining water to his boyfriend who's just chilling on the other side of the counter enjoying his food) _**He's not going to be here for a week,** _(he watch how Bobby's eyes grow bigger, he almost wanted to laugh) _**he went home to his parents house to let baby Bugz spend time with his grandparents and its the little angels first visit here in Korea so he's planning to take him to their hometown somewhere in Jeollanam-do.."**_ Jinan informed, his boyfriend already occupying the stool beside where he's currently standing. 

_**"That's far.."** _Slapping their maknae's sneaky hand trying to steal a piece of cheese and olives puff this time gaining a loud whine from the younger but he let him have one on his second attempt.. 

_**"Why, do you want to go to him..??"**_ Jinan ask out of curiosity even ChanU turn towards Bobby to see his reaction looking expectant but remained silent since he's really enjoyed everything he's been stuffing his mouth so far. 

_**"What if i say yes..??"** _Bobby seriously replied. 

_**"Hm,** _(grinning at the younger) _**knowing you, i'm not surprised.... Do you think i didn't see the way you've been eye fucking him..??**_ (Bobby's ready to retaliate but he cut him off instantly) _ **And last night, i saw you two huggi____"**_ Bobby covered the older mouth trying to shush him. 

_**"No need to hush hyung i saw it too and fun fact,** _(wearing his satanwoo smile again and Bobby knew it whatever he's about to say next is going to be the death of him) _**baby Bugz was there too and you're stupid.."**_ ChanU mocks and the expression on Bobby's face is priceless.. Of all the possible things he could think of never had he thought of getting caught in such compromising situation by an innocent three years old toddler, somehow the dots are connecting now, no wonder why the kid is being unfriendly towards him well he's never been to him but breakfast by by was the coldest treatment he got from the little one.. Another reason for him to actually beat himself up if he could. 

Chanwoo take his moment of lethargy to steal another slice of his pastry. 

_**"If i haven't known you for more than ten years i'd be convinced you're a Psychopath hugging someone's dad while your fully naked.."**_ Jinan nag pulling him out of his little trance and noticed the maknae's shenanigan but he can only hiss for the mischief, he must've really like his cooking afterall that's a relief. 

_**"It's not my fault y'all runaway with all my clothes.."**_ He reasoned, childish but effective.

_**"Do you like him like really LIKE or you just fancy him cuz he's an eye candy..??"** _The mathyung probe eyeing him earnestly. 

_**"He makes me feel things.."**_ Bobby admits and blushes a little, averting his gaze as he shy's away, it would've been cute but he don't do cute atleast that's what he best believed. 

_**"Oh fuck**_ (sassily rolling his eyes unimpressed) _**please not with the dick explanation.."** _Jinan argue, he will support Bobby fully in anything and everything as lomg as its for his own good and not harming the ither party. 

_**"Its not...."**_ He insist, sincerely. 

**_"Elaborate.."_ **The older demands, firm and certain, eyes still fixed towards Bobby, ChanwU is just observing like a chipmunk with his full cheeks. 

_**"He does things to me,**_ (Bobby begins) _**like i wanna see him smile and blush,** _(yet he's the one red as tomato) _**i wanna get to know him more, his story, his life,** _(he didn't even realize he's smiling stupidly) _**their lives..** _(his eyes meet with Jinan, the latter look satisfied with his answers nonetheless) _**I wanna be part of it.. You know what i mean..??"** _They two shared a smile. 

_**"Actually no.."**_ ChanU meddle, of course he's gone silent to ruin the moment in the right perfect timing, that's what he's great at gaining a jab in the chest from his tiny boyfriend and cherry tomatoes thrown by Bobby..

It was a chaos for a minute between the three. 

_**"But hyung, don't you think that maybe you're just physically attracted to him, i mean if i don't have Jinani i would be too.."**_ ChanU speaks out, his boyfriend almost break his neck from snapping it to turn baci to him. 

_**"JUGULE..????"** _

_**"Babe i said if i don't have you ok..?? Calm down, i only love you.."**_ He explained quickly, pulling thebolder closer to him, arms automatically wrapped around his smaller figure and a kiss on his lips to pacify him which is always effective.. Bobby watch them fondly before they resume the conversation. 

_**"This is not just about body heat and i'm very sure of it.."** _

_**"About time.."**_ ChanU mumbled, Jinan already occupying his lap a she spoons him from behind, his boyfriend nods in agreement Bobby seem taken aback from those simple words,as if seeking foe more conviction the way he's now staring at the younger. 

_**"You need to be happy too hyung even if its not with her.."**_ He means it, every word of it. 

_**"You're ok with it..??"**_ There's hesitation vividly apparent in his eyes. 

_**"She left..** _(ChanU's serious this time) _**You can't be waiting forever.. I won't let you....**_ (he's staring straight to the older's eyes but Bobby couldn't keep up withbhis gaze, he look away, swallowing the invisible lump in his throat) _**You've wasted 3 years of your life trying to find her i guess that's more than enough hyung, you got life to do....**_ (watching the older looking uncomfortable but he beedw to knock him some sense, he's his bestfriend afterall) _**You have an incredible life ahead of you,** _(Bobby managed to look up this time, uncertain but he had hopes sparks in his eyes now, its a good sign he even smiled bwck at Jinan) _**please focus on that from now on and start chasing after what really makes you happy...."**_

Those words from their maknae means a lot to Bobby, And whether he admits it or not its all making sense now.. He also wants to move on for good and start anew.. there's no more point in stucking himself with his own miseries.. He postponed an amazing career in search of her when she seems to really not want too be found, it's really time to move forward now and continue with his life without her, the one who went away....

He quickly fix their table strictly prohibiting anyone from going into the kitchen without him calling them insisting it's his turn to take care of them too and they let him.. they're happy seeing he's definitely trying to get back on track.. And they're all supportive of him which he's grateful for.. he served dinner which they all claimed fantastic, JUNDONG couple arrived half way making the atmosphere lighter and happier, Bobby couldn't ask for more but he couldn't help glancing at the two unoccupied seat beside him.. He's wondering if they've already eat or what have they been doing at the moment..

Funny how its only been a day or two but not seeing Hanbin and his child around seems off, its as if there's a part missing.. Damn he's already too smitten by him and he didn't even realize or see it coming.. He miss him____No, HE miss them so badly.. there's something about the toddler that excites him, he don't know if its his kid loving nature but there's indescribable fondness that keeps growing even with the very short time that they shared with each other, mostly just bickering but he's getting used to it infact he's even looking forward to it now.. Which is weird.

Dinner was a block buster, they all thank him for the sumptuous meal along with his first class service as they claimed, had a few beers but surprisingly Bobby didn't drink or atleast take a sip.. He's just there watching and listening to his friends banter and bicker, laugh at their jokes and drop comments if he feels like doing.. But something about him is really off and they're not dense to not notice.. They all did even the always oblivious JU-NE. 

_**"What's eating you..??"** _Donghyuk breaking his silence.. 

_**"Nah, i'm just thinking...."**_ Bobby replied shortly, he cooked but he really don't jabe the appetite. 

_**"Thinking of what..?? Or rather who..????"** _Donghyuk questioned putting the guy in hot seat. 

_**"Wow that's so on point.."**_ ChanWoo sneered before downing his beer. 

_**"You know you can always tell us anything.."** _Dongi proceeds, he's not dropping the topic until the older voice out his thoughts. 

_**"Go ahead, we're all listening and definitely we won't judge you.."** _Jinhwan added but already sporting a nasty grin all prepared for teasing they all know the last oart is bullshit.. They're not friends for more than fifteen years to go vanilla on each other on times like this. 

**_"Y'all gonna be up in my throat for this but i miss Hanbin and that little rascal who called me mosquito this morning.."_ **

**_"Why am i not surprise at all..??"_ **Yun voiced out gaining a look from Bobby who's more likely the one being surprise with the older's statement. 

_**"So Jinan hyung, ChanU and i are not the people that noticed how this dumb hyung right here is being so obvious about how he wanted to devour the pretty hyung..??"**_ Donghyuk said in a taunting manner along with snickers.. 

_**"He's literally eye fucking him this morning i was actually disappointed he didn't jump him for breakfast, guess he's rusting.."**_ Yun stated and everyone's acknowledging it as they all have a secret agreement to gang up against him behind his back. 

_**"WADAFAK YUN...."**_ He couldn't believe what he just heard specially coming from the guy who's everything nice. 

_**"Did i lie..??"** _

_**"Ok shut up now you're embarrassing me.. And i don't care what y'all think about me but right now i needed to see them badly or i'm gonna loose it.."** _

_**"You lost it a long time ago tho'.."** _chanU snides getting a high-five from JU-NE. 

_**"Can y'all just help me instead of roasting me..???? I even cooked a fiest for y'all.. This is a matter of life and death situation here.."** _

_**"Oh i would love to witness that.."**_ Jinan taking every chance he can get to annoy Bobby. 

_**"Nado.."**_ Donghyuk gladly cooperates from the endless teasing. 

_**"GUYS JEBAL....!!!!"**_ Bobby desperately whines and his supportive friends are laughing at him, too much for being supportive that is. 

**_"Let's all be real, he rejected his first love, beer cuz this asshole expected us to help him and he knows he always get what he wants from us.. AND he cooked nit because he means it, he's bribing us with food. "_** Jinan sounded accusatory while the culprit chuckles indirectly acknowledging their mathyung's claim.. But with all the additional insults and thrown profanities against him Bobby dis get what he wants.. 

Not only he get Hanbin's address but also his phone number, He's going no matter what.. 

After they all cleared the table the couples disperse in their own worlds, Yun helped to clean up everything since hes the only single resident, well aside from Bobby that is.. 

When they're both satisfied with their chores the two separated ways to get to their owm rooms, Bobby didn't waste no time, took one great shower, changed he even wear perfume and stormed his way out of his room.. 

Its a miracle how he managed to get downstairs not breaking a limb or worst his nose or neck from all the rushing, he almost look like he's actually flying.. He's too excited and very ecstatic, completely opposite of how he's been feeling the entire day.. 

Dashing his way out of the front door but before he could close it JU-NE's rushing to get him followed by ChanWoo.... 

_**"What now..??"**_ Bobby ask getting impatient, Yun who's already on his PJ's just got out of his room and joined them too. 

" _ **You're really going like that..??"**_

_**"Do you want me to bring an orchestra band with me..??"**_ Bobby asked back, he just really couldn't wait to leave and they're all not helping instead they keep delaying him.. 

_**"Take this,**_ (handing the older a mickey mouse cooler bag, confused but he accepted it) _**that should be enough excuse.... Hanbin hyung left it in the car earlier i'm pretty sure Baby Bugz needs that.."** _Only then Bobby realized it's the toddler's feeding bottles and stuff in it.. 

_**"You're a genius JU-NEYAH.. Thanks man.."** _Patting the younger's shoulder.. 

_**"Are you really going unannounced..????"**_ Donghyuk who's currentpy leaning on the frame door worriedly butts in. 

_**"Let's not tell Hanbin, it would've been great if we could witness how he's going to kick Bobby's ass when he sees him.."**_ Jinan commented showing his fake lack of compassion towards Bobby's enthusiasm cuz its fun to tease the latter who's now pouting at him. 

**_"Should we go for a drive too and pretend like its a coincidence..??"_** ChanU being a supportive boyfriend join the teasing. 

" _ **Should we..??"**_ He responded as they hold hands in full aegyo as if they're doing higg school musicals or something not minding their friends judging looks towards them.. 

_**"Y'all are embarassing i'm going to bed,Goodluck Bob.."**_ Yun tapping the latter's shoulder before he dismiss himself completely. 

" _ **Night Yun.."**_

_**"I better go, no need to wait for me i got my spare-key with me.."**_ Making a run just to get into his car quicker as possible. 

" _ **As if we'd wait, you're not that special Ji.."**_ Jinan replied snarkily but Bobby's in a good mood and wave them goodbye.. The guys just watched him get into his car and drive away with his crooked smile stupidly plastered on his face.. 

" _ **Bold of him to assume he'd be going home tonight.."** _Chanwoo uttered to no one in particular eyes still fixed where Bobby's car just headed.. 

_**"Goodluck to you Ji.."**_ Jinan snorted, slowly going back inside the house his boyfriend in tow but more like guiding the older making sure he's not going to hit the floor cuz he looks really tired and ready to drop.. 

_**"Tell me you didn't fuck in the car before coming home..**_ **_Jinani hyung looks like he's about to pass out.."_** Donghyuk suspiciously eyeing the couple ahead as they all are getting upstairs, JU-NE who's left to lock the door is tailing behind them.. 

ChanU couldn't take it anymore and scoops his boyfriend and carried him like Jinan is just feather light ignoring the question. 

**_"You didn't answer me so i'll take that as a yes.."_ **

**_"Isn't that you and JU-NE's doing..???? We don't fuck in the car like rebellious horny teenagers, we have our room for that.."_ **

_**"Boring...."**_ JU-NE mock crouching himself down to accomodate his boyfriend on his back cuz clingy Donghyuk wants a piggyback and the two silly couples raised their way back to their rooms on the third floor. 

🐰🐥

Hanbin could've sworn the moment he opens the door he saw the grim reaper smiling at him so before it could talk he immediately close it back straight to his face.... 

" _ **Who's there..???? You look like you've seen a ghost.."** _Mama Kim inquired as she walks in probably heard the doorbell ring thinking no one's in the living room, ready to check who's coming at this hour. 

_**"P, pressed the wrong door i gue____"**_ And the doorbell rings again, they look at each other Hanbin looks constipated and another ring.... 

_**"That doesn't seem like the wrong door to me.."** _Pushing pass through the latter and open the door without hesitating, Hanbin wasn't able to stop her nor say anything it's too late for that now. 

He's fucking screwed, he just know it....

🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥

**CLIFF HANGER I KNOW..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things escalating quickly between them, Mama Kim playing cupid....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all might find sensitive topic like breastfeeding on this chap, skip if it makes you uncomfortable.. I really just love Hanbin and baby Bugz' moments, it makes me want to to have my own baby too but LOL....

🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥

it's been an hour since Bobby arrived and he's been bombarded with endless questions from Hanbin's mom while the subject is just quietly sitting in one corner of their living room as he watch his mother interrogate their guest as if Bobby is his lover ..

He wants to sleep but how can he leave them like that just so he knows how weird his mother sometimes thinks.

Besides that he did not know the real motive of the guy for dropping by at this late hour. Hanbin remained in his seat, quietly listening to the subject of the two in the distance but because of their quiet conversation he was unlikely to understand anything.. He just sighed deeply out of boredom ..

He did not realize that he had fallen asleep, he just felt that there were arms that had lifted him and because he was so sleepy he nuzzled closer to the strong chest that's now serving as his pillow, it was warm and it felt good ..

Jiwon carefully laid Hanbin on to his bed so that he won't accidentally wake him up, a smile appeared on his lips at the unexpected chabce to see him sleeping peacefully, in addition to that, the oblivious cutipie hugged him so tight earlier while he was carrying him.. He couldn't help but look at the younger's beautiful sleeping face, He almost forgot that they're with the latter's mom who was at the door and quietly observing what he was doing .. Jiwon was surprised when she suddenly coughed to get his attention.

He stood up quickly and couldn't deny the redness on his cheek as soon as he come face to face with her again.. Jiwon immediately apologized to her, he did not want her to think badly about him, She just smiled meaningfully.

He looked at Hanbin's sleeping figure for the last time before bringung his attention back to the younger's mother, Jiwon's having a hard time but he had to say goodbye although a part of him really don't want to leave, He still have a long way to go and its really late.

_**"I guess i'm heading auntie...."**_ Jiwon politely said. 

_**"Are you going heading to Seoul .. ??"** _

Jiwon nodded sparing a smile.

_**"Oh no, I won't let you, what will your parents think if I let you go home at this late?? What if something happens saying it's not good on the road cargo de conscience cup, here you are spend the morning .. Hanbin's bed is loose, just sleep next to him .."**_ His long statement, Jiwon could not believe what he heard, Is he dreaming .. ?? There was no answer from him but the startled expression on his face.

_**"My grandson will sleep with me so you have nothing to worry about, no one will disturb you both tonight .."** She _added with a wink akimg with a meaningful smile, Jiwon did not know how to respond to the comment because she totally misunderstood the relationship he had with Hanbin and he suck at explaining. 

_**"But auntie, W__we're not in a relationshi_____"** _And she just had to cut him off. 

_**"Jiwon I don't believe**_ (ME NEITHER) _**you came here just to return my grandson's things, No se**_ _ **nsible man will drive this late just to**_ _ **return some feeding bottles .."**_ She stated and for the nth time Jiwon can't answer directly, in fact he has nothing to answer .. He's busted. 

_**"But I like you, so if you really like my eldest, who am I to interfere right .. ?? I have no other desire but to see my children happy especially Hanbin, that boy is very secretive, very serious about life I think you're heaven scent to him, A chance for him to enjoy life, to help him experience love and and what its like to be loved and to fall inlove.. "**_ There is a strange radiance in his amta as he says every word, watching the figure of the child who is sound asleep ..

_**"I will ask you one last time and I want you to be completely honest with me, are you really interested in my son Jiwon .. ??"** _

_**"Are your intentions well. for him???? including my grandson.. ??"** _

_**"Because I want to trust you, I will entrust them to you if you can promise that they will be happy and live well with you, but if you're just looking for a pastime you better not to show up again.."**_ Her gentle features becomes intimidating for a sec, Jiwon didn't see that coming, more than scared he's amused how such a loving woman could turn effortlessly wicked when it comes down to her family, but he understands.. 

_**"I like him, so much but he doesn't want me, I don't want to force myself to him auntie.."**_ Jiwon admits sincerely. 

_**"Who said he doesn't like you .. ?? I know my son very well and I know if he likes someone even if he denies it .."** _Certainty apparent in her tone.. Jiwon, couldn't find the proper words to dispute her claims, He don't think he should. 

_**"It's the first time he experience that someone's devoting time to him, its the forst time someone showed him importance thats not us so he didn't know how to react.. And it happens to be you, he's confused.. He don't know how to express himself so I hope you be patient with him, he will gradually open His heart to you Jiwon, i hope you don't mind waiting a little.. "**_ There's sparkles of hope in her eyes that mirrors Jiwon's at the moment. 

**_"Please don't lose hope right away, you two are still young afterall, you have all the time in the world.."_ **She said with a smile.

MamaKim didn't take long, she left the two immediately after their little talk and provided what he needed for the night before retreating back to her room..

🐰🐥

Jiwon decided to take a shower before going to bed, feeling a little hot, he did not wear a top, he was only wearing joggers when he slowly lay down on the other side of the bed, Hanbin peacefulllmy sleeping.

He turn to Hanbin's side so he could face him, a smile painting his lips in a curve, he really think he's beautiful.

Jiwon just watched Hanbin until he starts feeling droopy but he did not forget to pray before he was completely taken by drowsiness and fall asleep.

In the middle of their slumber they unknowingly found each other, comfortable embrace, legs and thighs resting on each other.. They're like a real couple eagerly craving for each other's warmth. Hanbin nuzzled closer especially into the crook of Jiwon's neck while the latter's hand was securing his waist.

Hanbin sniffed the familiar scent until he finally woke up and opened his eyes when he realized their condition .. He almost screamed when he pushed Jiwon who was still sound asleep, and out of shock he kicked the older really hard that caused the latter to fall out of the bed following a loud thud on the floor.

Jiwon wake up from the impact of his fall, he groaned in pain but it was not long before he realized what really happened. He get up and sat on the floor ..

_**"What the hell are you doing in my room .. ????"** _Hanbin shouted in fright as he hugged the blanket he wrapped around himself as if the man would attack him at any moment ..

_**"Where is my son .. ???? Why are you here .. ????"** _Hanbin asked simultaneously, Jiwon stood up on the floor to return back to his spot in their bed, Hanbin remained alert so he quickly backed away to distance himself from the man .. Too dramatic

_**"Chill Bin, I won't do anything to you.. You're over-reacting.."** _He said still a little sleepy letting out a yawn, not paying attention to Hanbin's sharp glares towards him.

_**"And about your minie-me, he's sleeping with your mom..** _(another yawn escape his mouth, Hanbin still murdering him with glares) _**Now can we go back to sleep and no more kicking please .. ????** _(the younger _ **just scowled at him, arms crossed agaisnt his chest) I couldn't afford multiple body aches tomorrow i have to drive back home remember .."**_ Hanbin turned soft at that.. 

_**"So why are you here .. ??"** _He sighed, hugged himself ..

_**"Believe me i didn't want this,** _(Hanbin rolled his eyes and snorted, not believing him one bit) _**your mom insisted that i stay the night and sleeo here.. So we can go back to sleep Bin .. ?? I'm leaving early, let me get some sleep please .. ??"**_ He begs, really sleepy. 

_**"Fine but NO HUGGING i will really kick you out .."**_ He threatens, if only he knows how cute he is in the older's eyes right now he will definitely hide hinself under the duvet.

" _ **You were the one who hugged me tho'.."** _Jiwon muttered under his breath but Hanbin heard him clearly. 

_**"Shut up..!!!! One more word you're sleeping outside i'm not even kidding.."** _He scowled, annoyed while glaring at the older.

_**"Ok,**_ (he relents, he don't have energy left to argue) _**but can we atleast share the duvet .. ?? It's cold you know.."**_

_**"Why are you even naked.. ?? Are you a porn star..????"** _

_**"You don't have clothes that fits me Bin.."** _Jiwon explains, with a little pout. 

_**"So now it's my fault you're ripped .. ??"**_ Hanbin retort in annoyance.

_**"Wait, you think I'm ripped .. ??"**_ The older playfully asked earning a slap from the latter, Jiwon laughed that added to Hanbin's annoyance, he launched himself to him, receiving pinches, punches and slap on any part of his body that the latter could reach.. It took Jiwon a while to get him under control and locked the guy's smaller figure in his embrace, both stunned as they realised their position, But did not separate either, they remained tangled on each other with Jiwon backhugging the younger while holding both his smaller hands together, Hanbin iw certain the older could hear the beating of his heart like a drum, but at the same time he could also feel the latter's heartbeat against his back, he swallowed hard afraid to make even the tiniest possible move.. 

_**"Hanbin...."** _He called to him in a whisper just right behind his ears, Hanbin had a goosebumps. 

_**"Hmmm...."**_ The younger can only hum, he feels like he's going to burst from the overwhelming feeling that's been crawling his system.. A foreign feeling only he gets whenever Jiwon is so close to him, he really think being near the older is never going to be good for his health,he might just die from there and nobody would know about it. 

_**"Let's sleep ...."** _Jiwon managed to utter without stuttering despite of his nerves failing him. 

_**"Ok ...."**_ Hanbin didn't argue further, he couldn't bring himself to, Jiwon cuddles perfectly, he's everything warm and if he thinks about it, he feels safe beneath his embrace infact it lulls him to sleep. 

_**"Goodnight ...."** _Was the last word he heard from the older but Hanbin is also sure he felt him kiss the top of his head before everything turned black and silent. 

🐰🐥

Meanwhile, in his parents room, his mother had a smile on her face as she climbed up the bed, his father leaning on the head board of it, waiting for his wife's return, he closes his book, retracted it on his bedside table, removes his specs and turn towards her ready to humor his wife. 

_**"Dear, I really think he is the father of our grandson,** _(Mama Kim starts) _**and I'm nit sure what happened to them but I think he also don't know that Jihan is his son.."** _There's that certain look on her face similar to Hanbin when thinking really hard trying to make sense of something, but short-circuiting, it's not really the best hour to think hard at that time. 

_**"Did you send him home .. ??"** _

_**"I didn't let him,** _(her husband snap his neck to look at her, she smiles endearingly, scooting herself closer to snuggle on to him as much as she can without squeezing the little angel sleeping soundly between them) _**he was in Hanbin's room, besides our little darling here is already asleep, save them quality time with each other don't you think..?? "** _She said hee smile didn't falter, PapaKim just shook his head, he can never win against his wife aniway what's the point of arguing..?? In their household she's the queen afterall. 

_**"I don't know if you're playing Cupid for your child or you're just desperate for more grandchildren darling but please let the kids on their own, We shouldn't meddle, We have to trust our son on this.."** _

_**"I also want a lot of grandchildren dear, but they will take care of that, For now let's make the most of the time while we still have our cutiepie here with us.."** _He said happily as she hugs their grandson this time, kissing the toddlers chubby cheek and watch him sleeps peacefully. 

Baby Bugz has been their greatest blessing after all the crazy things their family has gone through figuring out their son's condition.. It wasn't easy specially on Hanbin's part.. He left their country to get away from the harsh judgements of people who don't understand his situation, he endured everything on his own in another foreign country, he stood on his own, get back in his feet and survived with perseverance and determination to overcome the prejudices of being a man that could bear a child. 

He succeeded and that's all that matters now, and they have cute little Bugz.. their angel, their entire happiness. 

🐰🐥

The next morning, unbeknownst to them, Mama Kim and baby Bugz woke up and peeked into the room and witnessed them cuddling, STILL. 

The toddler has many questions in mind, but he will only ask his Babba when they are alone, smart child.

It was eleven o'clock when Hanbin's awaken by the rays of the sun peeking through the dancing curtains caused by the wind.

He could not move, he tried feeling himself, there's a strong arms around him restraining his movements and he's currently leaning on a firm body behind him, its so warm and it felt good .. He blinked again and again trying to recall everything last night until he felt the arm wrapped around his waist move, it tightened and he also felt a strong leg caging his lower limbs, he was slightly taken aback by the strange sensation starting to crawl underneath his skin, he knew who was next to him in bed, he clearly remember how and when they ended up snuggling each other to sleep..

He wants to bang himself straight to the wall because of his stupidity.. What will this guy think of him later..?? He let him snuggle him all night nor did he ever complain..???? Definitely NO, Hanbin thought he became too easy for the latter it's embarrassing ..

It wasn't long before he could feel the warmth in his nape, almost terrified by the foreign feeling that was gradually keep getting deeper, and he's scared he really might just give in, he don't want that.. He barely know him. 

_**"OH.MY.GOD...."** _Hanbin prayed while closing his eyes intensely.

_**"Jiwon .."** _Hanbin called in almost a whimper hoping that the person next to him is already awake so he could hear him ..

_**"Hmmm ...."** _

_**"I-i can't breathe ...."** _he said softly but Jiwon heard it clearly so the older quickly get up alarmed. 

_**"Are you alright..??"** _Worried evident in his face, he starts scanning the younger, checking his arms, everything with a gentle hold, Hanbin looks fine, maybe he's juat over-reacting he figured.

_**"Does anything hurt..??"** _

_**"N, no .."**_ A confused Hanbin relied shorty. 

_**"But you said you couldn't breathe .."** _Now he's the one confused. 

_**"Earlier no, because you almost strangle me to sleep you stupid .."**_ Storming the older, pouncing at him, and just like the previous night he assaulted Jiwon to his hearts content, nasking the growing feelings he already have for him..

_**"Aww...."** _

_**"What..???? do you want more.. ????"**_ He continuea nd although the older could topple him without exerting effort he let Hanbin beat him, or atleast that's what he wants the younger to think, he didn't expect to have this inyeraction first thing in the morning but he's not complaining either, infact he can get use to this, as long as its with Hanbin. 

_**"NO____it hurts .... Bin ...."** _They almost wrestled on the bed, Hanbin didn't want to let go he really wanted to beat Bobby, they didn't even realize the door is open and someone's actually watching..

_**"Are you done making love.. ??** _(they halted, both hands up in the air, one attacking while the other is on defence, not to mention Hanbin sitting on top of him, shocker) _**Brunch is ready but looks like you're hungry for other things**_ (a mischievous smile painted on her face, Hanbin felt embarrassed by his own mother's behavior, not with his own actions) _**just go ahead, don't worry about us but don't be too loud,**_ (she made a silly knock on the wall right next to where she's leaning in the door frame) _**the wall is just thin so my grandson can hear you .... "** _Mama Kim teases before closing the door.

Jiwon just laughed at the lady teasing them, followed by another strong blow by Hanbin on him, when he looked at the younger Hanbin is already glaring..

_**"Are you having your fun..????"** _Sporting a completely annoyed expresion, yet he remained sitting on the latter's lap, way tok comfy for someone who's acting irritated..

_**"You're mom is really funny tho' i mean, it's a pity you didn't take after her .."** _Jiwon shrugged, leaning himself back to properly accomodate the younger on his lap, he don't think Hanbin realises their current position and he's not going to spoil the moment, not everyday he get a beautiful guy sitting on him like he's made for that, so he'll enjoynit while it last. 

_**"I didn't take after her huh..????"** _Jiwon might've seen it coming thats why he quickly jump out of the bed(but ofcourse after carefully dropping Hanbin down and so he made a run) **_COME HERE so i could beat you up..!!!!"_ **The two chased each other in the room, poor Jiwon when Hanbin caught up with him .. He kicked, punched, scratched, tweaked what he reached but that was the first chance that he saw it laughing because of him .. It was worth all the abuse he received, and if there was a chance to repeat these moments shared between them he would not hesitate to go through all his wrath avain and again.. DAMN HANBIN got him wrapped around his finger he think. 

🐰🐥

It's already lunch when they came out of the room, one after the other.. a teasing smile immediately greeted them from his mom, Hanbin deadpans.. Hanbyul however is eyeing them judgmentally while baby Bugz was just sitting quietly but he quickly held out his two arms, eager to be carried by his Babba.. Hanbin happily lifted his baby on his seat and smothered his sons cheeks with kisses that made him giggle as it tickles. Jiwon's watching fondly.. If only he could see the look on his face he'll be embarrassed shitless but MamaKim likes him so much she'll keep it a secret.

_**"Oppa, who is he .. ??"** _

_**"Jiwon .."**_ Hanbin repkied shortly, focused on his son who he missed dearly..

_**"Your boyfriend..??"**_ Hanbin's drinking when he heard her asked, the reason he's now blowing out what's in his mouth. 

**" _Aaahh oppaaaa.... you're so filthy .."_ **She complained, milk dripping on her arm, her older brother continued to cough, milk residues went all the way to his nostrils apparently, Jiwon was quick to tend to him though .. He continued to pat his back, trying to sooth him.

Following the chaotic brunch, everything went smoothly until Hanbin noticed his mom packing container with tons of food as if the whole family's going camping.

_**"Mom, what are the foods you are packing for.. ??"** _He inquired, confused..

_**"For later, y'all eat like pigs in the car aniway i better pack plenty"** _She informed still wrapping some sandwiches..

_**"Where are we going..??"** _Hanbin is a little dumbfounded, putting back cute little Bugz on his high chair that papa Kim cuztomized for him and continue to feed the toddler,good thing he's not picky just don't give him carrots and everything's good. 

_**"Home.."**_ Mama Kim clarified, Hanbin stopped feeding his child..

_**"All of us .. ?? I thought you didn't rent a van .. ?? How can we all fit in dad's car .. ??"** _

_**"Let's CONVOY, us in dad'sthe car and you will ride with Jiw____"** _And at that time Jiwon spilled what he's drinking in shock, he even snorted some, like Hanbin did earlier.. everyone looked at him and he immediately apologize Mama Kim really got him good there, she's like a ticking time bomb.. Byul quikly reach for the paper towels and handed it to him, he thanked her for that with a crooked smile. Hanbin surprisingly rubbing his back, he didn't ask for that but 

_**"What about him.. ???? I thought he's going home, he's going home right.. ???? So what does he have to do with our trip..???? "** _He asked bewildered, he glance ar the guy and he look just as shock as him.. 

_**"Jiwon, you don't have anything important to attent to, do you ..?"** _His mother turned to the young man, he couldn't answer but turn to Hanbin as if he was seeking for help and would let him decide for both of them.

_**"MOM..????"** _His voice was a bit louder, good thing his child is wearing a headset and is very focused on the violin tutorial he was watching, for the first time he became interested in watching something while eating but Hanbin made sure that it would not become a habit.

_**"I already told your grandma that we're going,**_ (she ignored the child's ugly face, continued to wrap the things to be carried) _**she expected everyone to be there, She's very excited to see our cute little Bugz and I also told her about Jiwon .."**_ He added that Hanbin was even more worried, Jiwon and I looked at each other for a moment in secret, but Byul watched them silently. 

" _ **What about Jiwon .. ????"** _He's not liking where this conversation is heading and although he ready have a hunch what his mom's gonna say, he still want a confirmation.. Hopefully he's mistaken, finger's crossed. 

_**"That he is your boyfriend .."** _

_**"WHAT .. ??!!"** _He stood up and shouted in shock, Jiwon was speechless because he felt he was not in the place to answer or get inbetween.. he just remained silent.. It's nice that Byul is kind, She entertains him by offering him food and she also has that lovely dimpled smile that his brother have.. 

_**"I already said we're not MOM..??!! HE's not my boyfriend.. MOM HOW MANY TIMES..????"** _Hanbin grumpily whines, he can no longer hide his frustration.

_**"Your grandmother will be sad son if we don't go today.."**_ His mom stated with finality and as usual Hanbin had no choice but to follow his mom and just go with what's already planned, what else can he do .. ?? He's just, he feels bad for Jiwon, they've been inconveniencing the guy tremendously, He really need to apologize later ..

Everything is settled , they are just waiting for his dad.. PapaKim drop by the company to get some things done before he takes his leave.. They will definitely won't return the same day because his grandmother will insist for them to stay the night. That's also a chance for his dad to finally rest since he's very workaholic.. They all needed this vacation, Hanbin just don't want to admit it. The thought of having Jiwon with them for a day or two still foreign to him.. But somehere deep in his heart, there's a part that's also excited. 

Jiwon is very considerate , he noticed.. The guy would always offer a hand, in fact he's been stuck to MamaKim's side like glue, not that Hanbin is complaining.. The older is reliable, he couldn't deny that and he always had a smile on his face, he smiles the brightest that he almost lose his eyes .. they were loading things in the car, While he's with Byul on their front porch busy making a bouquet for their grandmother, baby Bugz also wanted to help.. 

🐰🐥

Hanbin is multi-tasking, fixing a bouquet while watching Jiwon, a few meters away from their direction.. What he didn't know is that while he's concentrating on Jiwon, so does Hanbyul to him ..

_**"Jiwon oppa is going to melt at this instant,** _(Hanbin flinch at that and averted his gaze, as if he's not already busted) **_you're drooling at him oppa jinja.. Looks like cupid hit you with his loveshot perfectly.."_ **She teased even making a dance preference to EXO's song while stucking flower stalks alongside her brother. 

_**"Silly..**_ (hitting his sister with a stalk) _**I'm not looking at him ok..????"**_ He strongly denied, but obviously Byul didn't believe him, He can't even hide the srupid blush creeping on his face..

_**"Babba you wike Tokki .. ??"**_ His son asked him, the toddler got one pink carnation tucked behind his left ear while he's playing with the baby's breath on hand, and right in time Jiwon approached them, Hanbin couldn't answer, Hanbin elbowed his dongsaeng secretly cuz she's giving them teasing looks and she giggles too, GREAT.. When he looked up he's met with Jiwon's eyes and couldn't explain why suddenly his heartbeat quickened .. He immediately averted his gaze and pretended to be looking for something on the table, He didn't see the smile that Jiwon spared because of him.. 

Jiwon just watches them, he feels relieved because it does not tickle him but he is happy to talk to Hanbyul about random things it looks like the two of them really get along it is not surprising because Jiwon is nice and most of all his brother is kind a bit shy especially to others and new acquaintances but when it comes to Jiwon they are quickly relieved .. he makes it laugh out loud, he also smiles when he hears the two having fun while he and his son are busy in their own world.

🐰🐥

When his dad arrived, they hurriedly got into his car, Jiwon will be following his parents' car.. He was surprised when he saw Jiwon had a carseat, he turned around, the man got it immediately so he answered quickly.

_**"Your older brother is comfortable leaving his son to you .. ??"** _Hanbin ask in disbelief.

_**"Hm, I'm good with kids Hanbin.."** _He replied confidently with a smile.

_**"That's why it's pretty ironic because my son don't really like you ..."** _The younger retort sardonically.

_**"Do you want to try me.. ??"** _

_**"Nevermind...."** _He refused urgently, closing the car door after making sure his son was sitting comfortably and safely locked on his carseat, he then went to the other side of the car where he would sit, Hanbin also contemplated whether he would stay next to Jiwon on his shutgun seat but maybe he wouldn't mind if he will keep baby Bugz company in the backseat even if Jiwon literally looks like their driver with the set-up. 

_**"Seriously Hanbin, if your son likes me, will you let me court you then.. ??"** _Jiwon blurted out, straight and simple. 

_**"In your dreams.. Can we go now..???? They already left us you know.."** _He tried changing the subject.

_**"We will only move when you say yes.. You choose .."** _The older imposed, determined..

_**"You're annoying do you know that .. ??"**_ Ignoring the latter's appeal, but Jiwon also wouldn't want to lose.

_**"Will you allow me to court you when i work my charms on your baby, Bin.. ??"** _He proposed seriously. 

_**"My son is sleeping, can you shut up..????"** _Hanbin changing the subject once again..

_**"Answer me properly first...."**_ He insisted, staring at the younger intently. 

_**"FINE..!!!! Now can you drive..???? I don't know the way where we're going and i don't want to get lost with you Jiwon.."** _

_**"Ok, there's no taking that back now i'm holding you accountable for your own words babe...."** _

_**"You sure talk so much, just shut up and drive will you..????"**_ He answered with a sigh, Hanbin sat up, fixing his position and they accidentally looked at each other in the rareview mirror and a sweet smile appeared on Jiwon's face earning him an eye roll from Hanbin because he's convinced the older is a total weird..

Their trip was quiet, the young man did not tease her but a few times she stole the last look at him with a smile when she glared at him and there were also rumors that he was stealing her gaze and he could not deny that he was really handsome, the man posture, good physique, most of all fragrant and most of all delicious to hug - he was just shaken by the last thought .. You don't shed Hanbin you are no longer a teenager ..

It has only been twenty minutes in their journey when baby Bugz wake up and suddenly he's having tantrums.. They both are quite surprise, specially Hanbin cuz his child don't really have such attitude waking up, he's always happy .. He tried feeding him his bottle but the toddler throw it as he continue to cry out loud .. Jiwon also got worried, and stop the car somewhere along their way ..

_**"Is everything alright .. ??"** _

_**"I don't know, this is the first time he's giving me a hard time .."** _Hanbin shared, his baby still crying hysterically and it pains him, he immediately take him out of his car seat and carried him but he continue crying even louder this time.

Hanbin's almost panicky, cute little Bugz is warmer than usual, he tried rocking him as well but his poor child only gets louder, kicking and pushing anything near him it's already difficult to carry him like that, Jiwon can't just watch, he couldn't take it ..

Hanbin's heart is breaking seeing his son like this, he couldn't stop crying, screaming even as if he's in pain or something but then the child start grabbing on to his shirt, pulling it with all his might still crying so hard ..

Baby Bugz is trying to get his arm inside his Babba's shirt, trying to search and reach for something and when he couldn't get whatever it is his crying becomes more hysterical .. The two adults eyes meet ..

Hanbin then realized what his child is looking for, he don't know what to do anymore .. Jiwon's staring at him while his baby continue to riot in his hold .. He's on the verge of panicking too ..

As much as he want to feed his son he don't think he could bare shocking the hell out of Jiwon if he breast feed his son infornt of him .. This by far is the most absurd dilemma he's ever had after he gave birth. He just wanna cry now too ..

Jiwon must've noticed his inner crisis and Hanbin didn't expect what he said next ..

_**"Hey Hanbin it's ok, i don't mind .. You can breastfeed him .."** _

Hanbin's eyes widened at what he heard, he did not know how to react to it, How the man knew about the thing he knew he never mentioned to him, he didn't even realize he zoned out a little while her son was still lost in her arms when she felt someone hold her arm.

_**"Hanbin, its really alright .. I promise i won't even look if i'm making you uncomfy, i can leave the car too if you want .."** _

_**"N, no need .... T, thank you ...."** _He said hesitantly, the young man answered him with a good smile before he finally turned his back on them to give them privacy. And Hanbin could not deny that there was a strange feeling springing up in his chest because of the young man's kindness.

He will not over think first, for now the most important thing is to cater for his child, whatever questions he has in mind he will remember later .. he responds quickly to the child's needs .. Even if he feels like he is going to faint knowing that Jiwon is just an arm spam away from them and any moment he can just turn his head and he'll be seeing him breastfeeding, something definitely is beyond normal for any guy to be seen doing by another guy that is.

The moment baby Bugz gets what he wants he immediately stop crying and throwing a fit.. Hanbin is more than relieve the only problem he has to deal now is the nerve than continue to overwhelms him with the thought of breastfeeding infront of the guy, almost stranger to him that claimed to be really interested to him romantically, and the fact that he knows about this also means he knows his situation moreover his condition, he must've known cuz if he don't then everything's just wasn't making sense at all..

His trail of thoughts come to an end when he felt a little limb snaking its way towards his other chest that makes him turn to look at his baby and the moment their eyes meet the adorable naughty child giggled a as if he knows he just got busted. 

_**"Naughty baby.."**_ Hanbin cutely tease the toddler, making him giggle one more time.. And just to tease him back his baby playfully bites on him, not so hard but enough to sting, he almost whine but realized they're not alone.. He had to refrain himself. 

_**"Sweetheart no biting Babba please....?? "** _He scold gently cute little Bugz just blink his eyes on him and instead of listening to his Babba the toddler pinch his other nipple and happily giggled when he received a surprised expression from his Babba.. 

_**"Jihan.... you're being naughty sweetheart, you're not listening to Babba.."** _Hanbin reprimand making the toddler pout, eyes starts to get teary as if he's going to cry again.. He immediately rock his child while gently patting the small of his thigh trying to coax him hoping he won't cry again.. Cute little Bugz sniffles, still being breastfed.. 

_**"Babba's not mad sweetheart, but please no biting and no pinching ok..?? I love you so much...."** _Appealing to his child in the cutest way he could muster, Jiwon however remained silent, but a prominent smile is so apparent on his face.. Listening to Hanbin and how he's handling the toddler's mischievousness does things to him.. He couldn't explain it, moreover he don't exactly know the word to describe it but the more he get to know and spend time with them the more he gets attached, strange as it seems but he find a sense of belonging, a foreign type of fondness towards them that he's never felt to anyone before, or even his childhood friends.. His ex girlfriend.... 

🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are they going too fast..?? Should we slow down a little..?? I mean, they already shared a bed and cuddle the whole night.. That doesn't sound normal LMAO....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read away....

Hanbin put back cute little Bugz on his car seat after a while, the toddler is back to his slumber right after he's full, he's not so fond of long drives that's why whenever they're on the road the little darling will just keep sleeping (compare to other kids that becomes restless when travelling), which is a good thing. his Babba could take his rest too..

it's been quiet inside the car, Jiwon is too focused on the road and he's really a smooth driver that's an advantage or a plus if Hanbin is to ask.. He's been contemplating, antsy to ask questions to the older but he just don't exactly know where to start and he could tell that the latter is just waiting for him too.. Obviously.. 

When they're finally out of Seoul they all made a little stop at a gasoline station, Bobby take turns with Hanbin for a toilet break since they have a sleeping baby that can't be left unattended.. However the older's taken by surprise when Hanbin take the shutgun seat instead of his recent spot beside his still sleeping son but didn't comment on it, afraid he might just mess up.. By far there's a comfortable silence between them and he thinks Hanbin already warmed up to him a little, whatever they have right now he wants to keep it that way, slow-paced (them sharing the bed and cuddled the whole night excluded ofcourse) but improving, one step at a time..

Jiwon start the engine and smoothly maneuvered back to the main road still following Hanbin's parent's car the only sound audible in the air is the Fisher Price lullaby coming from a plushie attatched to the car seat where cute little Bugz is currently sleeping on.

_**"How'd you know..??"**_ Hanbin asked after sometime, almost inaudible.. Jiwon gave him one quick glance then back to the road. 

_**"I, a....** _(he's lost for words, there's so many things he wanted to hell him but he couldn't find the right and proper words to express himself, he want to explain his side but he's lacking with words) _**believe me i didn't mean to but i saw you breast pumped once,** _(Hanbin's eyes that are fixed on him grew bigger from the information) _**i really didn't mean to look,** _(trying to defend himself, Hanbin is contemplating) _**i just____i find it fascinating.."** _Jiwon admits.. When he turn to Hanbin again, he's also staring at him apparently.. His eyes are so beautiful, Jiwon's almost breathless just by looking at him despite of their distance. 

_**"You're not weirded out seeing another dude pumping his own breastmilk..????"** _Hanbin inquired, it's almost comical how he let out those words with his incredulous expression as if he's trying to overwhelm the older.. He hates it how Jiwon is so cool and calm about his condition cuz when he found out himself he almost lost it if he's going to be brutally honest. 

_**"No.."** _

_**"Then you're weird..** _(Hanbin sounded accusatory, he even looks offended from the carefree response) If that was me i'd totally freak out.." He continue blabbering, he's probably over-reacting right now but he really can't accept that Jiwon is not making such a big deal out of what he figured out about him.. It's just doesn't make sense. 

_**"Hanbin look,**_ (luckily he had to stop for the red light, he turn towards the younger, deadass serious) _**if you're trying to discourage me or if you think you can push me away after knowing this about you.. I'm sorry** _(shaking his head emphasising his words) _**but you're very wrong.. I like you,**_ (Hanbin didn't see that coming, swallowing the invisible lumps on his throat, suddenly he feels hot, like being on a hotseat) _**i like you so much and NO,**_ (grabbing Hanbin by the cheek to stop the guy from averting his gaze, he want to be taken seriously and there's noway he's letting the younger avoid the conversation, moreover avoid him) _**i'm not giving up on you.. I'll make your son like me, and i'll win you over, both of you.. I really will.."**_ Jiwon uttered, determined and certain. 

_**"Why me..??"** _

_**"Why do you like me..???? Seriously, WHY..????"** _

_**"I dont need a reason to like you, i just do...."** _

_**"You don't know me.."**_ The younger added in a cold tone. 

_**"Neither do you.."** _Bobby retort back a little disappointed, he's trying to get to know him but all Hanbin ever do is runaway from him as if he's a disease when clearly his actions last night and the previous events they've gone through says otherwise.. 

_**"I'm not going anywhere Hanbin, i'll stick with you.. i'll stick around until you get sick of me that you could see me even when you close your eyes.."** _He meant those words although he's confessing like a joke, he hopes Hanbin don't take his feelings and sincerity for granted.. 

_**"That's creepy.."** _The younger commented, humoring the latter.. 

_**"Hm, i always see you even in my dreams tho'.."** _Jiwon added that got Hanbin rolling his eyes and he's starting to get fond of his unimpressed make faces.. No matter what he does with his face, he find Hanbin mesmerizing, he effortlessly makes his heart skip a beat or go rapid without even trying.. 

_**"Whatever you SAP..!!!!"** _Hanbin dismissing him for good, turning his head to watch the landscapes outside his window just so he could hide his blushing face and the smile painted on his lips. 

**Meanwhile....**

Chanwoo unlocked the door using the spare key he's been keeping for years.. It's been a while since the last time he entered it and it doesn't look like how it is right now as he remembered.. 

The walls is full of polariod pictures, there's almost not a space that doesn't belong to her when literally she's never entered this room before.. He continue to scan the entire room and his eyes landed on a portrait leaning on the couch that he best believe to be Bobby's favorite spot.. Its a unfinished portrait of the woman responsible for all his bestfriend's sufferings all these years, Krystal Jung his sister.... 

Chanwoo walked in and picked up the portrait, a pang of pain invades his heart as he come face to face with it, he barely remember the last time he saw her and looking at her unfinished portrait made him actually realized how much he miss her.. 

She's gone like the wind without traces from her.. Leaving everything and everyone puzzled and pained.. 

_**"Noona, odiseo..????"**_ He mumbled, breathing heavily.. Eyes starting to get teary.. He starts trembling and immidiately drop the portrait as if its burning, with shaky hand he covered his mouth to supress himself from whimpering, a little too harsh that his own nails digging on to his chin and only come back to his senses when he felt like suffocating, heads up the ceiling as he gasp for air, eyes bloodshot with unshed tears while his heart is violently pumping against his chest.. 

He shouldn't have open the door in the first place.. There's a reason why Bobby lock this room and forbid everyone from entering it.. 

Krystal with or without her presence torments people that has anything to do with her.. She leads people to their insanity, Bobby and this room are the very existing proof of it.. He must save Bobby from this.. 

_**"I won't allow you to keep ruining and tormenting hyung anymore, not this time noona....Not this time."** _He's determined, ready to take measures on his hands and he will start by getting rid of this goddamn room that's full of his sister's beautiful, captivating beauty that harbours tormenting memories..

They reached the Kim family's ancestral residence, a huge hanok that sits on the foot of a mountain.. People that loves privacy will definitely admire this place, it's isolated but somehow Bobby felt at home..???? 

He's in deep awe that he didn't even noticed Hanbin has been standing beside him watching him quietly.. 

_**"Do you like it here that much..??"** _

_**"Huh..??"** _Snapping his head towards the latter, he might've really zoned out he figured. 

_**"Tsk, nevermind....**_ (Hanbin dismissed but there's a spark of amusement in his eyes) _**Let's go in everyone's already inside waiting.."** _The younger informed as he pave his way inside carrying his half sleep child that's comfortably nuzzled agaisnt his chest, Bobby watch them fondly not realizing he's already sporting a smile, little did he know someone's been studying and observing him from afar amused of how he's obliviously being watched.. 

He's really not planning to stay, he don't want to ruin the family reunion, he knows how uncomfortable Hanbin has been with him around and doesn't want to keep imposing, but it would really be rude if he leave without bidding proper them a goodbye.. He took a deep breath and finally decided to follow the rest inside.. 

When he entered the house everyone's still exchanging greetings, hugs and kisses to one another and cute little Bugz definitely is the star that day.. Although everyone looks a stranger to him he still manage to greet them so well, the toddler obviously is so well mannered that he even perfomed Keun-Jeol to the elders.. The gestured got everyone cooing at the the three years old and becomes everyone's favorite, snatching the spot to his Babba and imo Byul.. 

Everyone's going crazy for cute little Bugz until the eldest of the family turn towards the door and her eyes meet for the first time with Bobby who automatically vowed respectly on a perfect 90 degree accompanied by a greeting and a shy smile..

They all turn to his direction..

_**"Aigooyah not even my children or grand children has ever vowed to me like that before who is this gentleman and why is he outside like an outcast, come over here dear.."**_ The elder gesturing Bobby to get inside, while the subject is internally panicking seeking and signalling help from Hanbin with his eyes.. 

_**"Halmeoni that's Jiwon oppa, Hanbininie oppa's boyfrie____"** _

_**"YAAH..!!!! Kim Hanbyul.... Hajima...."**_ Hanbin immediately interfered, now they are all looking at him then back Bobby and again back to him.. What a mess, this is the reason why he's agaisnt the idea of bringing anyone that they don't know when visiting the elders cuz they always assumed the person is romantically involve with him whether a girl or a guy and his silly dongsaeng just had to add fuel to the fire.. 

_**"Halmeoni i, its not like that Byul is just joking Jiwon is my room mate.."** _Hanbin countered, glaring at his sister but the culprit just shrug him off and playing cool.

_**"Ooh so you're already living together so when is the wedding..??"** _She excitedly ask, Bobby almost choke himself. 

_**"EOMMA..????"** _Hanbin couldn't help but whine, he shouldn't have open his mouth in the first place, Ofcourse they will misunderstand him, how can he forget that in their household the elders only hear what they wanted to hear.. Instead of correcting things apparently he make it even worse, he should've seen this coming.. 

_**"Be very honest, did you come to visit cuz you're already planning to get married and ask for my blessings..??"** _Grandma Kim asked bluntly taking both the subjects by surprise, this is definitely what Bobby never expected to occur, that despite of the chilly weather he started to sweat. 

_**"I, its not like that ma'am.."** _Bobby speaks up, He could see the discomfort Hanbin is exuding right now, he really shouldn't stay longer and explaining is something he best believe unnecessary in this situation.. Even if they deny their nonexistent relationship they won't believe it.. That explains how Hanbin remained silent he figured. 

_**"Ma'am..???? YAAH you punk you can just call me halmeoni what do you mean MA'AM..???? Am i your teacher..????"** _The eldest savagely quipped, Bobby's already having a cold feet just what did he get himself into..???? Damn the women in Hanbin's famioy sure are scary. 

_**"Eomeoni, cut him some slack he grew up abroad that's why he's being formal like that.."** _MamaKim come to his rescue, he almost fainted from the suffocating atmosphere sorrounding them or maybe its just him.. 

_**"Oh kudae..** _(Bobby could've sworn the woman could switch her mood in a blink, he has no idea how she does that but nonetheless he's amused and terrified at the same time) _**Then you should start getting use to calling me Halmeoni from now on Jiwon-ah.."**_ Grandma Kim mused with a dimpled smile similar to the ones he sees with Hanbin and little Bugz.. Well that was one time. 

_**"O, ooh a-araso H, halmeoni.."** _He can only agree hoping he don't offend anybody.. He's really bad with new people since he's not used to having interactions, he's not sociable but so far they haven't make him feel like an outsider, infact they're so warm and friendly towards him that he feels like he don't deserve it. 

_**"See, that sounds better, doesn't it..?? And besides if you're already living together**_ (Hanbin and Bobby accidentally turn towards each other and their eyes meet, both embarrassed) _**that also means we're now a family, i want you to feel comfortable during your stay here.. Can you do that for me..??**_ "

_**"Ah, regarding that Ma'-H,halmoeni,**_ (scratching the back of his head by reflex) _**i'm actually heading out after extending my greetings...."** _He's so nervous for unknown reason but luckily he didn't sounded shaky. 

_**"What do you mean..??"** _

_**"I ah.... I just____i just** _(he keep stuttering) _ **came to drop them off but i'm going back to Seoul now,** _(couldn't bring himseld to give MamaKim a glance aware that she's actually looking at him in disbelief since they have an agreement earlier, even Hanbin didn't see it coming but remained silent) _**it's really wonderful to meet all of you and thank you for welcoming me.."** _He meant those words sincerely, Grandma Kim spared him a smile as she nods in understanding. 

_**"Jiwon-ah, i thought you're staying here with us..??"** _

_**"I'm sorry auntie, it's just.... This is the first time you're having a family reunion for a while and i don't want to be ruining that, i sincerely appreciate your generosity towards me.."** _

_**"Do you really have to go..??"**_ Mama Kim sadly ask, she obviously want Bobby to stay.. They all want to but he really seemed determined and certain with his decision, He let out a smile (as he nods his head subtly) since he has no words to convey how he's feeling, as much as he wants to humor them he don't want to give Hanbin a hard time. 

Its overwhelming how they literally welcome him with open arms considering he's a complete stranger and if there's ever going to be another chance for them to meet again he will definitely treat them better.. But who knows..?? 

_**"Too bad we won't be spending more time, i genuinely wanted to know more about you Jiwon-ah but you're always welcome here alright..?? Feel free to visit this old lady whenever you want araso..??"** _

_**"Nae halmeoni.."** _

_**"I should get going now, thank you for having me.."**_ He vowed to them one by one as he bid them goodbye, even waved at baby Bugz but the toddler is too lazy to do anything and just staring back at him with his doll eyes making Bobby smile from the cuteness of the three years old but it their eye contact didn't last long as he shy away and hide his face on the crook of his Babba's neck that's when Hanbin finally glance at him..

_**"I'll go ahead.."** _Bobby uttered and turn his back and headed out..

He let his eyes wander admiring the picturesque beauty before his eyes, it's been a while since the last time he get to experience a serene moment like this, although he travelled a lot there's never a time where he actually find peace cuz he's always having a war with his own head, a war with his own heart but this time its different.. he felt calm, relax and ecstatic for unknown reason..

He has reached the stone wall bordering the Kim's ancestral property, the giant wooden entrance that holds a rich history is just a few more steps away from him, he continue to pave his way but even before he could get out of the property he thought he heard his name..

_**"Bobby wait...."** _A panting Hanbin arrived and stop just a few steps from him. 

_**"Hanbin..????"** _

_**"What do you doing here..??" He ask in confusion.** _

_**"What do you think..??"** _The younger sassily replied, catching his breath in the process and by the looks of it the older could tell HanBin run after him.. Did he really walk that fast for the latter to get breathless..?? He's not gonna lie, the thought of Hanbin rushing to chase after him did something to his heart strings..

_**"Did you forget something..??"** _

_**"No.."** _

_**"OK..??**_ (Bobby still confused) _**So i'll see you in Seoul i guess..??"**_

_**"Do you really have to go now..??** _(that got Bobby's very attention snapping his head back towards the younger) _**You can stay here you know...."**_ There's hesitation in his voice as if he's not so sure about what to say, he couldn't maintain eye contact either and his cheeks are a little rosy Bobby noticed.. He's being shy, he thought that's cute. 

_**"Are you for real..??"** _

_**"I don't want you to think i'm taking advantage of you..** _(that never crossed the olders mind if he's going to be honest) _**And besides you've done so much for me, i mean for us.. i think it's only fair that you get to stay...."** _This time he's more confident meeting the latter's gaze, Bobby smiles that reach his eyes.. He secretly find it charming but he wouldn't teol him that. 

_**"That's really sweet of you Hanbin but i'll still say no.. Maybe next time yeah..??"** _

_**"There's no more next time Bobby.."** _

_**"Hm,**_ (he gave another smile towards Hanbin) _**tough luck then.. Have fun, enjoy your family reunion.. they must've been waiting for you you should go back inside.."** _Gesturing the younger to go back but what he didn't realized just yet is how persistent Hanbin can get. 

_**"I hate repeating myself Bobby so i'm not gonna ask again.."** _Hanbin uttered firmly. 

_**"And its still a no for me.."**_ The older don't want to lose as well. 

_**"Wae..??"** _Hanbin innocently ask, He don't get why the older is so adamant to return to Seoul when he literally agreed with his mom in earlier, it juat doesn't make sense. 

_**"Because i don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home.."** _He finally admitted but got embarrassed right after so he averyed his gaze,no matter how mesmerising the younger's eyws were he shouldn't have to get lost in them, atleast not now, this is not the right place for him to get his hopes up. 

_**"It's too late for that now don't you think..??And if i'm going to feel uncomfortable atleast let's be uncomfortable together i can't just be the only one stressing over a misunderstanding don't you think..??"** _The younger proving a point, Bobby almost fell for it. 

**"You really have a way with words, don't you..??"** Bobby beams at the younger, he can't believe they're having this conversation, How can he say no to him now..???? That he don't know anymore. 

_**"Try me...."**_ Daring the older knowing he's won him over and for the first time that day he gave Bobby a genuine mischievous smile.. 

_**"We'll see.."** _

They headed back side by side not knowing the people inside the house we're currently spying on them over the window. 

_**"They're boyfriends i said what i said.."** _Byul cooed, holding cute little Bugz in her arms, the latter still looks sleepy. 

_**"I think so too.."**_ Grandma Kim agreed. 

_**"I even have a feeling he's the baby daddy i mean just look at my little darling here.. Yes he looks like Hanbinie's carbon copy but this morning when they're eating breakfast together they were so insync with their habits and gestures.."**_ Mama Kim sharing her own observation. 

_**"Why would your son hide that from us if he is indeed Jihan's father..??"** _

_**"I don't know mother, your grandson is very secretive there are a lot of things he refused to tell me.."** _

They shared a look before Granda Kim approached her son who's been listening the whole time but never once he interrupted nor go against the women's conversation. 

_**What do you think Jeong Ju..??"** _

_**"Does it matter what i really think..??**_ (closing the newspaper he's been reading and gave them a once over as he fixed his posture, everyone's eyes were on him even the toddler) _**As a father i only want whatever makes my children happy and he seems happier with Jiwon around.."** _Voicing out his observation eyes automatically seeking for the guys outside oblivious of the attention from the people inside the house. 

_**"I thought so too.."**_ Mama Kim replied, eyes also fixed outside where Hanbin and Bobby are still walking and they really look good together she thought, she has never seen her son being comfortable with someone else the way he's interacting with the guy who obviously has heart eyes for him. 

_**"Then make them be together at any cost i'm not getting any younger i need more grand children to spoil while i still can.."** _She uttered in full authority, she's always been firm with all her words but she always make sure she never go overboard and that she doesn't compromise everyone's happiness and choices in life specially with Hanbin.. 

Back in Seoul, Dong and JU-NE came back home to Jinhwan and Chanwoo fighting, the older in full rage beating his taller boyfriend that remained still not even dodging every hit the older keep giving him.. 

The couple were in shock that they stayed still for a minute trying to process what's been happening, Jinan is crying while he continue to assault his boyfriend that never once fight back.. Chanwoo just accepts all the slap, punch, scratches with his head vowed down.. 

_**"HOW COULD YOU..????"** _He yelled as he continue to pounch at him, He's shaking out of rage.. It angers him more that the latter let himself be a punching bag, it would hurt less if only ChanU would just fight back not like this, he can simply tackle him if he wants to but the jerk refuse to do anything.. 

_**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS..??!!"** _Pushing the younger with all his strenght that he managed to make him fall straight to the floor knocking his head agaisnt the shelf that's when JU-NE finally meddled, storming his way towards the couple.. 

_**"H, HYUUUUUUUNG........."** _

_**"Please stop,** _(blocking ChanU to prevent the older from his attempts) _**you're gonna kill him.... JEBAL hyung kumanhae...."** _He begged but Jinan's noway near his boyfriend's mercy, despite JU-NE shielding the guy he still connected a few punches and kicks towards ChanU.... 

_**"He will die aniway so let me just kill him now..!!!!"** _Throwing more assaults, some hit some missed but mostly JU-NE get a taste of the beating which made Dong wake up from his sudden trance and run to the rescue. 

" _ **HYUUUUNG THAT'S ENOUGH...."** _Caging the smaller guy in his embrace but with the older's skills in Jujitsu it wasn't that easy for Dongi to put him in place.. Jinan turned completely into a different person, they've never seen this side of him for a long time and it still frighten them to the bone. 

_**"WADAFAK IS GOING ON HERE..??!!"** _JU-NE screamed on the top of his lungs to hopefully pacify their mathyung, it worked somehow cuz Jinan stop trying to throw a fit but he's still deadass raging. 

_**"Why don't you ask this bastard what he did..??!!"** _Pointing a finger at his beaten boyfriend while Dong's still keeping him still, JU-NE on the floor holding ChanU safely, their maknae remained mum, bloodshot eyes from unshed tears, sweat and blood staining his beautiful features its almost a pity to look at him.. He's never been in this situation before that's why seeing him looking vulnerable and refusing to fight back is way too heartbreaking moreover knowing that its their loving hyung's doing.. 

_**"You're the man right..????**_ (struggling agaisnt Dong's hold but the younger really take it upon him to stop whatever attempt he's doing) _**TELL THEM WHAT YOU FUCKING DID..!!!! OR ARE YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELF NOW HUH..??!!"** _The screaming and yelling continue, Jinan's panting from over exhausting himself, all he sees is red, he couldn't seem to control his nerves, the more he's being caged the eager he gets.. 

_**"Cha_Chanuyah..????** _(Dong is already teary eyed) _**W, what happen..???? What did you do..????"**_ But silence is all he got from the younger, Jinan whimpered violently, fighting the urge to cry his heart out but they can't blame him it must hurt like a bitch seeing how badly he handled his boyfriend, the emotional damage is definitely ten times fold the physical pain he caused him..

_**"Did you cheat on hyung..??"** _JU-NE whispered to his dongsaeng but the deafening silence made it possible for everyone to hear, ChanU still didn't answer but tears started rolling down his cheeks, JU-NE couldn't take it and without giving it a thought he pulled him closer and tighter in his arms pecking the latter's sideburn.. 

_**"I HOPE THAT'S WHAT HE DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE THIS MAD..!!!! I'D RATHER HAVE HIM CHEATIMG ON ME BUT THIS FUCKER____"**_ Jinan couldn't say more, it pains him to do so.. 

_**"THEN WHAT DAFAK HAPPEN..????"** _JU-NE yelled back annoyed, Dong is quick to gavve him the look, eyes pleading for him to calm down, and he did.. he know he shouldn't be giving the attitude right now but he's habing enough of Jinan being unreasonable, atleast that's what he thinks.. He's not taking sides they're both precious to him but it upsets him how badly ChanU got.. This is too much.

_**"Why don't you guys see for yourselves instead..????** _(the other couple stared at each other, getting more confused by the sec) _**See what this MOTHERFUCKING MORON DID..!!!!"**_

There was a moment of silence, Dong soothing Jinan's back with his warm rubs and JU-NE helping ChanU settle his back agaisnt the shelf before the couple decided to head upstairs leaving the two to look for answers they couldn't get from their friends.. 

They're in for a drastic surpise that's for sure. 

When they're finally left alone Jinan turn to his boyfriend's direction, ChanU's head hanging low, his now dump hair covering almost half of his face.. 

_**"IF BOBBY KILLS YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO JUNG CHANWOO..???? TELL ME..??!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS YOU IDIOT..!!!!"** _He didn't get any response from the latter once again thats why he launched himself forward and this time he's certain, it's going to be the end for them.. 

_**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME..??!! HOW..??!!"**_ He's gone exhausted from beating the younger that still didn't tried stopping his assaults, the anger, the guilt, the hurt both physically and emotionally made him feel both numb and lethargic.. His boyfriend's lips is bleeding, his cheek starting to bruise, he got sratches on his neck arms and collarbone.. He did all that to a guy thay can literally throw and toss him effortlessly.. He couldn't belive it.. He was so mad that resorted him to become violent, How could he do this to the love of his life..???? 

_**"OTTOKE..??!!"** _Jinan breaks down sobbing, he's outraged but he's scared shirtless, he don't want anything bad to happen, heck he couldn't imagine his boyfriend getting hurt by his precious dongsaeng(Bobby) .. He couldn't bare it.. 

Chanwoo cries silently.... 

He didn't thought that trying to free his bestfriend from his sisters haunting memories would cause him the possibility of losing the guy he love the most.. It's killing him, he can't imagine a life without Jinhwan beside him but guess its too late now.. 

Donghyuk covered his mouth in disbelief when they reached the second floor and see the studio, by the looks of it nothing can ever be salvaged.. it was completely ruined even the furnitures were totally smashed to dirt, torn and crumpled polaroid photographs scattered on the floor, broken vases, lamps and frames, butchered canvass and paintings everywhere.. Its as if a hurricane just got trapped inside leaving a total chaos and a nightmare.. 

_**"Babe...."**_ Is all that he could say as they stared at each other, blank and speechless.. Both at loss from the unexpected scenario, both couldn't grasp that it's all ChanU's doing.. Among all of them he is the closest to Bobby, he is Krystal's dongsaeng.. How could he do something awful as this..????

_**"Jung Chanwoo is gonna be so fucking dead...."**_ JU-NE muttered, almost inaudible.. Both palms tucked against the back of his head, the mountain of trash and ruined memories before them is too much too handle.. Much more he felt shivers down to his spine, terrified of what will Bobby do to Chanwoo when he gets home.. They're both his friends, he can't imagine what can possibly go wrong, he didn't even realised he's already shedding tears until Dong pulled him for a tight hug.... 

_**"OTTOKE..????"** _He choked, face harsly buried agaisnt his boyfriends shoulder.. Body's trembling in terror.. That although Dongi is really trying to comfort him he still couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes.. They cried in each others arms.. 

An hour later comes YunHyeong in a total shock, He doesn't need to hear anything to know what went on while he's gone.. He went upstairs and saw the nerve-wracking condition of Bobby's studio, his guts turn upside down but couldn't bring himself to turn his back.. He stayed there for sometime, stunned like a stone until his knees started to tremble, lips started to quiver, his eyes started to hurt and become blurry.. Tears started to fall one after the other and before he knew it he's already crying in despair.. 

He's scared of what's going to happen to them, to his friends when Bobby comes home.. He's scared for ChanU, he's scared of what Jinan's gonna do.... Slumping himself on the floor mindlessly, his OCD is not even triggered with the amount of mess around him now, His heart pounding agaisnt his chest violently his heart breaking constantly is stronger than any of his unruly urges.. 

_**OTTOKE..????"** _He cried, shaking and breaking all by himself.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you cried as much as i did GOOD JOB....


End file.
